The Lenged Of The Phoenix: Redone
by elementary22
Summary: A/N: Historia cedida de "upback" para ser modificada y finalizada. Cuando un montón de malvados y viejos enemigos vuelven a perseguir a los Rangers, solo uno de ellos tendrá el poder suficiente para vencerlos de nuevo a ellos y al nuevo mal que amenaza el planeta repasando la historia Ranger y convirtiéndose en leyenda.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Antes de empezar, comunico que esta historia pertenece al usuario de "upback" que, por motivos personales ha tenido que dejar inacabada y que me traspasa para que pueda continuarla haciéndole los cambios que pueda necesitar a la base ya escrita de la historia.

**Capitulo 1: Chosing The Legend**

_Inferno _

Las llamas familiares que rodeaban el trono del gran dominador se alzaban a su alrededor como un baile furioso y lo más hermoso que alguna vez había visto tras años de cansada tortura, sangre y destrucción.

Aquella casa a la que le habían condenado muchas veces era más de lo que podía soportar, pero este era su hogar, como Phoenix había nacido para servir siempre a quien eligiera, fuera del lado de la bondad o del lado de la bondad.

-¡Detenedlo!

Miro hacia los lados de su preciosa celda de llamas, buscando a quien osaba adentrarse en sus dominios y obligaba a sus pobres guardianes a detenerlo. Sintió las carreras y cerró los ojos dolorido cuando la sangre salpico sus paredes.

_Están matando a mis guerreros._

Las llamas se encendieron con su furia, quien quiera que fuera el causante de todo aquello merecía morir como solo se podía morir en el Inferno, torturado hasta pedir la muerte tu mismo y condenado a vagar por la eternidad alrededor del mundo de los humanos.

-¡Phoenix! ¡Debes salir de aquí!

Unos de sus más fieles guerreros, alguien al que consideraba un hermano a pesar de no ser nada apareció por la sala principal, corriendo y con evidente angustia, la sangre golpeaba su armadura mientras se acercaba a él con tono suplicante.

-¡Sal de aquí, amigo! ¡Busca otro lugar!

Phoenix negó con la cabeza aún cuando su amigo le cortó las cadenas, dándole la opción que muchas veces él había pedido hasta el cansancio, sus alas se abrieron de par el par mostrando las heridas que los años le habían hecho pero aún así se negó a moverse.

-¡Vete de aquí!

Phoenix volvió a negarse haciendo que su amigo se colocara a sus patas y acariciara una de sus alas doloridas con cariño.

-Tienes que irte o todo estará perdido.-dijo el muchacho.-...tú eres bueno, debes servir al bien.

_Pero tú morirás si me voy y yo no quiero eso._

-No te preocupes por mi.-contestó.-...estaré bien, busca a alguien que valga la pena y concedele tu poder antes de que sea demasiado tarde y él domine la Tierra.

_¿Quien es él?_

-¡Phoenix!-escucho cerca de ellos.-...¡vas a ser mío!

El muchacho miro a Phoenix una vez más suplicándole al animal que se marchara, esta vez, consiguiendo que el testarudo ave le hiciera caso.

-Buena suerte, compañero.-dijo el muchacho.-...se libre.

_No te olvidare nunca, Thobias._

-Yo tampoco, Phoenix.

Las puertas finales se abrieron, enfrentando a la criatura con forma de lagarto y ojos de sangre con el único humano en Inferno que había sido amable con él.

-Tú, estupido insolente.

-No lo tendrás, Xytar.-dijo Thobias.-...jamás dejare que le hagas daño.

Miro una vez hacia arriba, donde Phoenix los observaba con preocupación y sonrió a su amigo levantando una mano en forma de despedida mientras Xytar corría hacia él.

_Te vengaré, Thobias, te lo juro._

. . . . .

**Reffside, 2013**

Conner Mckight bajó del autobús respirando el aire fresco de su ciudad natal, Reffside. Él era de aquellos pocos que había conseguido irse de allí para disfrutar su vida como jugador de fútbol profesional y ahora, después de una dura temporada y los constantes recuerdo de aquel lugar, había decidido tomarse unos meses de vacaciones para volver y hacer unas cuantas visitas.

-¡Conner Mckight!

-¡Míralo, míralo!

-¡Es mi ídolo!

Todas las voces que le rodeaban le hacían sonreír y amablemente se paraba con la gente a hacerse fotos y firmar autógrafos, incluso a aquellos que recordaba diciéndole que no llegaría jamás a nada más que a recoge pelotas.

-¡Hasta luego!

-Adiós y gracias.-contesto Conner.

Se despidió de sus fans que todavía lo saludaban mientras él se alejaba de la parada del autobús en dirección a su casa, sus padres andaban de viaje y ya era muy tarde para ir a visitar a Hayley así que decidió que lo mejor sería una noche de relajación antes de aparecer por el Ciber Café y tener ese café con Hayley que le había prometido por e-mail.

_Y esa charla de la que no me voy a poder escapar..._

Conner sacó su MP4 y se colocó los auriculares, el aparato procedía de la cadena de empresas técnologicas más importante del país, la "Enterprise" cuyo dueño era Ethan James, su mejor amigo en el instituto y en sus días de Rangers.

Rió al pensar en su situación, su mochila de fútbol estaba diseñada con los dibujos del famosisimo Trent Fernandez, sus botas eran negras con los cordones rojos, el talón era blanco y los tacos verde oscuro como recuerdo a su mentor, Tommy Oliver y las canciones de su MP4 eran de la estrella del pop-rock del momento, Kira Ford.

_Mientras que ellos no saben nada de mi ni por mis propias palabras ni por Hayley._

Así lo había decidido después de una de sus noches donde la nostalgia lo había invadido más de lo normal, pensaba que era lo mejor ya que su carrera necesitaba todo su tiempo y jamás habría conseguido compaginarlo con ellos, por no hablar de una floreciente pero imposible relación entre él y Kira, sus mundos eran distintos y jamás lo podrían lo haber conseguido.

-Por mucho que me duela...-murmuro en voz alta.

Descubrir su amor por Kira le había llevado tiempo y mucho pensar, aunque finalmente Krista le había hecho ver quien era la persona que de verdad quería ver a su lado por mucho tiempo, aunque por desgracia, para cuando se había dado cuenta ya había sido demasiado tarde, Kira ya estaba fuera de Reffside realizando su sueño y no sería él quien le creara una distracción o un problema.

Un mes después, tras la ruptura con Krista, Hayley se había puesto en contacto con él para ver como estaba después de enterarse de su separación e invitarlo a Reffside cuando él necesitara aire fuera del ambiente de la fama y de paso, contarle como les estaba yendo a todos en sus proyectos, después ella le había dicho que intetaría hacer una reunión y le comentó las posibles fechas que había hablado con el resto.

Y ahí fue cuando supo que, por mucho que quisiera, su agenda nunca le dejaría hueco para nada más que no fuera el fútbol.

_**-¿Ninguna de las fechas te va bien?**_

_**-No, Hales...-susurro.-...pero no pasa nada, espero que os divirtáis.**_

_**-No será lo mismo sin tí.**_

_**-Lo mismo digo, nada es igual sin vosotros.**_

Dos meses después, Hayley le había llamado de nuevo y le había contado todo sobre la reunión, destacando sobretodo la parte donde todos le echaban de menos y recordaban las muchas bobadas que solía decir de joven sin saber que por al otro lado de línea, Conner sonreía mientras gruesas lágrimas adornaban su cara.

Ese mismo día fue el día que tomó la decisión y le comunicó a Hayley que no debía contarles nada sobre él ni lo que hacía, jamás debería decirles que él se comunicaba con ella ni como le iba en su vida y, a pesar de que ella no lo entendía, aceptó la petición solo por unas palabras que él le dijo antes de colgar.

_**-...cuando no puedes hacer las cosas que más deseas, debes dejarlas ir...-susurro.-...y a pesar de que me encantaría ir allí y disfrutar con todos, no puede ser. Hales, es mejor que se olviden de mi.**_

A partir de ahí, solo se comunicaba con Hayley de tanto en tanto y ella le contaba todo lo referente a los demás y a su vida mientras él escuchaba con atención y alegría cada palabra de éxito hacia sus amigos, luego él le contaba como iba su vida, como intentaba que su entrenador dejara de ser tan obsesivo con él y como le advertía de que si no lo dejaba descansar acabaría con él.

Justo lo que había conseguido al final de la temporada, a pesar de ser el pichichi de su liga y el campeón de liga de su país, el desgaste de Conner había provocado que el presidente del equipo actuara a su favor y le diera tres meses de vacaciones, haciendo así que descansara incluso la pretemporada.

_**-Tú juego es fantástico.-le había dicho.-...pero tú vida no es solo fútbol, ve donde quieras y te veo en Octubre.**_

Y allí estaba, justo donde quería, en su hogar.

. . . . .

Xytar bramó furioso en Inferno, después de matar a Thobias y a todos los guardias de Phoenix el ave se había escapado de él y con sus alas, habían volado también sus esperanzas de convertirse en el dios del universo.

A menos que fuera tras él a la Tierra donde la leyenda de sus guardianes, los Power Rangers, amenazaba con quitarle su magia y hasta su vida si finalizaba el plan que tenía en mente.

-Yo solo con este poder no podré hacer nada.-se dijo a si mismo.-...debería llamar refuerzos.

Necesitaba a enemigos poderosos, gente que odiara a esos terrícolas Rangers y pudiera vencerlos sin que él moviera un dedo, dejando a Phoenix a su disposición para cuando él quisiera, debía haber alguien que pudiera plantarle cara a los Rangers y él tenía que encontrar a esa persona.

-Señor...

El murmuro fue oscuro, poderoso, no tanto como él pero parecido provocando su interés en forma de llama que alumbrara a la persona que había hablado y sonriendo al reconocer a la demonio que se escondía tras las sombras.

-Bansheera.

-Xytar...-dijo ella.-...¿quieres ir a la Tierra?

-¿Como lo has sabido?

-El Inferno siempre tiene los oídos abiertos.-contestó ella con desdén.-...¿quieres o no?

-Si.

-Entonces escúchame, porque puedo ayudarte a cambio de mi libertad.

Xytar camino hasta el trono de Phoenix y se sentó en el esperando a la Reina Bansheera, la criatura más odiada incluso en el Inferno que podía encontrar pero a la vez, la única que sabía podía tener un plan para tener el poder que tanto necesitaba.

-Y según tu, ¿que debo hacer?

Bansheera camino hacia él, su cuerpo moviéndose con la gracia de una serpiente que amenazaba con morder en cualquier momento mientras lo rodeaba paseando y colocaba sus brazos alrededor de él.

-Si quieres ir a la Tierra, aquí están todos los enemigos de los Rangers.-dijo Bansheera.-...solo llévanos y los destruiremos.

-¿Cuantos?-pregunto Xytar levemente intrigados.

-Cientos que guerreros y monstruos a tu disposición.-susurro ella.

Xytar se apartó de ella bruscamente buscando la verdad en su cara y supo que era cierto, los Rangers tenían tantos enemigos como Phoenix y lo único que debía hacer era reunirlos a todos.

-Guíame hasta ellos, Bansheera.-dijo Xytar.

Y, con una sonrisa en sus labios, se dirigió a conocer a sus nuevos soldados, aquellos que le darían el dominio del mundo y del universo a cambio de sus vidas si era necesario.

. . . . .

Goldar, la bestia más temida durante siglos, ahora era reducida a comer carroña del Inferno acompañado de su adorada Vipra por las zonas más pobres de Inferno.

Su vida desde sus enfrentamientos con los Rangers habían sido tristes y aburridas, ya no tenía con quien pelear ni siquiera le servían los masillas o soldados que habían por la zona ya que eran demasiado fáciles para vencer.

-Cariño, no podemos pasarnos así el resto del esta miserable vida.

-Es lo que tenemos.-murmuro él.-...no podemos hacer más.

Él también estaba enfadado y mucho, le encantaría volver a la Tierra y enseñarles a aquellos idiotas quien era él y lo que podía hacer de verdad, sin seguir las ordenes de Zedd y Rita.

-Ahí están.

Goldar y Vipra giraron su mirada hacia Bansheera quien estaba acompañada de un monstruo que solo por su poder parecer mucho más de lo que ellos serían jamás. La mirada fría de Xytar se clavó en los dos sirvientes del mal mientras una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa se formaba en su boca.

-El dorado.-dijo Xytar.-...ese quiero que me acompañe ahora.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Bansheera.

-Si y ahora, reúne a los demás.-dijo Xytar.-...usaré mi magia para salir y conquistar la Tierra mientras vosotros destruis a esos humanos.

Bansheera asintió con una sonrisa y rápidamente llamó a Vipra a su lado dejando solos a las dos bestias que se miraban sin mucha confianza.

-¿Porque debería servirte?-pregunto Goldar.

-Porque yo puedo sacarte de aquí.-contestó Xytar.-...es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?

-Si, pero no se porque te importa.

-Porque...-susurro Xytar.-...os necesito para matar a los Rangers.

Los ojos de Goldar se abrieron de par en par como si acabaran de darle una gran sorpresa y sonrió, como si aquel tipo de verdad fuera a conseguir lo que nadie más había podido hacer.

-¿Y que tenemos que hacer?

-Ir a la Tierra...-dijo Xytar.-...y hacernos con los poderes del Inferno que tiene Phoenix.

Y entonces, la Tierra y todos sus habitantes, Rangers incluidos estarían bajo su mando y poder para toda la eternidad.

. . . . . . . .

Conner decidió hacer el camino hasta su casa a pie, necesitaba relajarse y tomar aire fresco de su hogar mientras pensaba en lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. Había sido el primero de ellos en salir, como quería, en busca de un futuro mejor y al final, se había dado cuenta de que la verdadera felicidad había estado allí con él durante sus años de adolescente, con sus amigos y sus aventuras.

-Pero como todo, aquello tenía que acabar.-murmuro para si mismo.

El callejón del parque detrás de su casa era justo como lo recordaba, incluso el viejo tobogán con el que jugaba de niño seguía allí esperando para ser otra vez utilizado.

_¡Ayuda!_

Conner se giro sobre si mismo al escuchar la voz que provenía desde el interior del parque, parecía angustiada y deprimida haciendo que sus instintos como Ranger se activaran y la necesidad de proteger a aquella persona creciera en él.

-¡Ya voy!

_¡Date prisa!_

Tiro su mochila al suelo y corrió hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz, pero al llegar descubrió que nadie lo esperaba, en su lugar, un ave transparente y roja lo esperaba tumbado en el césped, sus ojos parecían cansados y estaba herido, respirando de manera inusual.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Conner.

_Estoy cansado, a sido un viaje largo._

Conner podía decir que decía la verdad, se acercó hasta él con cuidado observando las heridas en sus alas y sus ojos se ablandaron ante el pensamiento de lo que podía haber pasado con el pobre animal.

-Voy a por algo para ayudarte.

Vio la mirada desconfiada del animal pero decidió no hacerle caso, pues ahora lo que necesitaba era ayuda y no que lo dejaran allí solo, volvió de nuevo a su mochila y sacó el pequeño kit de emergencia que siempre llevaba con él por sus lesiones para volver minutos después con el ave herida.

-Vale, no se si esto te ayudara, pero vamos a probar, ¿de acuerdo?

_Vale..._

Conner saco un pequeño bote de alcohol y gasas, echando un poco del contenido del bote en una de ellas para después presionar las gasas sobre las heridas de las alas del ave, que apretó los ojos como gesto de dolor.

-Tranquilo, es solo un momento.-dijo él.

_Eso es fácil decirlo, escuece._

-Lo se, créeme.-dijo Conner.-...ahora voy ponerte una crema para relajar la hinchazón y luego vendaré las alas, tardarás en volver a volar un poco pero te pondrás bien...creo.

Phoenix miraba al humano hacerse cargo de él, a pesar de que no sabía que era y que podría ser un peligro ahí estaba, curando sus alas para que pudiera volar lo antes posible mientras él descansaba en el fresco césped del parque.

_Te pareces a un viejo amigo mio._

-¿Si?-pregunto Conner.-...bueno, entonces no estarás tan incomodo.

Y la verdad era que no lo estaba, la apariencia fisica del muchacho era muy parecida a la de Thobias, solo que este último tenía el pelo más largo mientras que el joven que ahora veía tenía el pelo algo más corto pero por lo demás, eran de lo más similar.

Hasta en la forma de tratarlo.

-Esto ya esta.-dijo Conner atando la última venda.-...¿sabes donde puedo llevarte para descansar?

_No conozco la Tierra._

-Esa me la esperaba...-murmuro Conner.-...podrías venir conmigo, mis padres no volveran hoy y mañana buscaremos algún otro sitio, ¿de acuerdo?

_De acuerdo, joven._

Conner rió mientras guardaba sus cosas de nuevo en el botiquín y en su mochila, la formalidad del ave le hacia parecer más mayor de lo que se sentía y recordó en el tiempo donde había pensado en tratar a Tommy Oliver de la misma manera.

-Soy Conner.-dijo él.-...Conner Mckight.

_Encantado, Conner. Yo soy Phoenix, por si no lo habías notado._

Conner asintió caminando junto con él ave hacia su casa, que fuera tan tarde le daba la opción de no tener que esconderlo y en cierta manera agradecía la noche para poder moverse con aquel animal por las calles de su ciudad tranquilamente.

-Y dime, Phoenix, ¿de donde vienes?

_De Inferno, en el subsuelo._

Conner se detuvo en sus pasos y miro al animal que parecía recordar algo doloroso ya que su mirada estaba agachada y su pico se abrió levemente para soltar un suspiro.

-¿Inferno?

_Soy la representación del poder, hace mucho tiempo me secuestraron y torturaron para que les diera fuerza para dominar al mundo, pero negué y he vivido toda mi existencia entre cadenas, solo con la amistad de Thobias, el amigo del que te hablé y que murió por hacerme libre._

Conner podía sentir las ondas de pena y dolor venir del animal decidiendo que si fuera malvado, no tendría ni un gramo de dolor en su cuerpo, además, el ave parecía sincero y tan solo como él mismo se había sentido alguna vez.

-Siento lo que te paso.

_No te preocupes. Ahora un tipo llamado Xytar quiere mi poder para dominar el universo y he venido a la Tierra buscando a alguien para darle mi fuerza y destruirlo salvando así toda la vida que conocemos._

-¿Has encontrado ya a esa persona?-pregunto Conner.

_Quizá..._

De pronto, Phoenix se detuvo y miro a sus lados sintiendo la oscura energía de Xytar cerca de él, pero no venía solo, había traido un enemigo también temible.

-¿Que pasa?

_Xytar esta aquí, tenemos que irnos._

-¿No podemos pelearlo?

_No a menos que me una a ti, pero esa unión podría matarte si abusas demasiado de mi poder y entonces, nada podría salvar el universo._

-Mira que agradable sorpresa, Goldar.-murmuro una voz delante de ellos.

Conner reconoció al tipo que andaba con el tal Xytar en seguida, Goldar era uno de los villanos a los que su mentor se había enfrentado siendo más joven, cuando Rita y Zedd atacaron la Tierra para dominarla.

-Goldar.-dijo Conner.

-¿Y tu de que me conoces?-pregunto la bestia.

-Soy un Ranger.-murmuro Conner.

Goldar ardió de furia, aquel muchacho lo conocía y era un Power Ranger además tenía la misma mirada cargada de sinceridad y nobleza que una vez había tenido uno de sus peores enemigos, el Ranger Verde que luego fue el Ranger Blanco.

Thomas Oliver.

_Conner, no les provoques, parece que la bestia tiene serios problemas con los Rangers y si eres uno..._

-Que venga.-dijo dejando su mochila en el suelo.-...estoy listo.

Sonrió sintiendo su cuerpo cargado de energía como nunca antes, Conner sabía que ya no tenía la misma fuerza de antes, ni siquiera tenía su poder de la dino gema pero su voluntad era fuerte y tendría que vale para esta batalla.

-Goldar, todo tuyo.-dijo Xytar.

La bestia sacó su espada con un grito de furia y se lanzó a por Conner y cerró los ojos a la espera del ataque y cuando por fin su espada comenzó a bajar, Conner se apartó dándole una patada en el estomago y saltando sobre si mismo para alejarse de él.

Goldar caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, ofendido hasta el extremo volvió a la carga con otro golpe que Conner apenas esquivo esta vez devolviéndolo con un puñetazo en la cara.

-Casi no he perdido la forma.-sonrió Conner.

Phoenix lo miraba sorprendido de que un humano pudiera pelear de esa manera, esquivando por segundos y devolviendo el golpe obligando a su oponente a caminar hacia atrás y dándole tiempo de recolocarse. Pero aún así, podía sentir que a Conner le faltaba algo o mejor dicho, alguien en aquella batalla.

-Parece que todo lo tengo que hacer yo.

La voz de Xytar obligó a Phoenix a mirarlo para ver como levantaba sus manos en el aire y, al mismo tiempo, a Conner también lo alzaba del suelo sin que el muchacho pudiera hacer nada.

-Ahora, Goldar.-dijo Xytar.-...mátalo y acabemos con esto.

Goldar sonrió mientras Conner luchaba sin éxito por liberarse de la trampa de Xytar, empuño su espada y con un grito de guerra se lanzó a por el muchacho directo a darle su golpe final.

_¡No! ¡Conner!_

Phoenix intentó moverse pero las heridas lo obligaron a detenerse y mirar con horror como la espada atravesaba el estomago de Conner Mckight con fuerza ante la mirada complacida de Xytar y las risas de Goldar.

_Tengo que hacer algo...pero..._

-Phoenix...-susurro Conner.-...vete...

El ave miro a Conner bajando al suelo, la espada de Goldar salió de él con la misma fuerza con la que antes había entrado y ahora el muchacho se desangraba sin que él pudiera hacer nada, justo como había pasado con Thobias.

_Otra vez...no..._

-Huye...-murmuro Conner antes de cerrar los ojos.

El cuerpo de Conner se quedo paralizado mientras una lágrima caía por la cara de Phoenix haciendo que sus dudas sobre la unión con el humano desaparecieran tan rápido como lo había hecho su vida.

_Tú eres mi elegido para llevar los poderes del Hell Ranger, Conner Mckight._

Xytar miro al Phoenix ahora con cierta sorpresa mientras el ave desplegaba sus alas y lanzaba su grito al aire convirtiendose lentamente en polvo rojo que entró en el cuerpo de Conner aún cuando este no se movía.

-¿Que esta tramando?-pregunto Goldar.

-Esta uniéndose al humano.-dijo Xytar don desgana.-...ahora para obtener su poder tendré que eliminar al humano totalmente.

Xytar alargó su mano creando una bola de fuego entre sus dedos, listo para eliminar el cuerpo de Conner Mckight de la faz de la Tierra y por fin, llevar a cabo el plan que llevaba tanto tiempo creando.

-Adiós, humano.-murmuro.

Lanzó la bola de fuego que impacto en el cuerpo de Conner envolviéndolo en llamas mientras Xytar miraba tranquilamente con Goldar a su lado que esperaba ver que iba a pasar después de que el cuerpo se consumiera.

_Levántate__ ahora, Hell Ranger._

Conner abrió los ojos sintiéndose muy distinto a lo que era antes, las llamas envolvían su cuerpo pero no le quemaban, era más como si fueran parte de él y le estuvieran curando las heridas.

_Ahora estoy unido a ti, Conner. Úsame para vencer a Xytar y a Goldar._

El muchacho sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano hizo que las llamas desaparecieran mostrándose ante las dos criaturas que lo miraban cargados de sorpresa y algo de temor.

-No es posible.-dijo Goldar.-...te maté.

-Mala suerte, bestia.-dijo Conner.-...soy muy resistente.

Movió su mano hacia Goldar que fue lanzado lejos de Xytar hacia unas cajas con las que chocó duramente mientras el joven se centraba totalmente en la criatura que tenía frente a él.

-¿Crees que por eso me ganaras?-pregunto Xytar.-...¡voy a dominar el universo empezando por la Tierra!

-Seguro...-murmuro Conner.

Xytar levantó su mano al mismo tiempo que Conner y las dos energías chocaron haciendo que los dos tuvieran que retroceder algunos pasos pero sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

-Esta vez se quedara así, Ranger.-murmuro Xytar.-...pero dentro de poco llegaran refuerzos y la Tierra será mia.

-¿Refuerzos?-pregunto Conner.

-Ya lo verás.

Xytar miro a Goldar y con un chasquido de dedos los dos desaparecieron del callejón dejando a Conner otra vez solo con Phoenix dentro de él, algo nervioso.

-¿Pasa algo?

_Creo que Xytar tiene un plan, deberíamos ir a un lugar tranquilo para investigar. No me a gustado nada la seguridad que tiene con que va a dominar la Tierra, se que esta tramando algo y quiero saber que es cuanto antes._

-Asumo que no es mi casa.-murmuro Conner.

_No, vamos a ver a Ninjor, un viejo amigo mio y de los Power Rangers, él sabrá que debemos hacer y lo que esta pasando._

Conner suspiro cerrando sus ojos mientras sentía la energía arremolinarse alrededor de él y en un segundo desaparecer de Reffside dejando solo tras de sí su mochila, el MP4 y la charla pendiente que debería tener con Halyley al día siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Day Zero, Day Death**

Todo el que conocía a Hayley Ziktor sabía que era una mujer que se pasaba casi toda la vida preocupada por algo, ya fuera, sus clientes, las facturas o ella misma pero aquella vez para ella era algo personal, muy personal.

Hacía dos días que Conner Mckight debería estar allí, en Reffside y uno que debería de haber hablado con ella sobre los temas que tenían pendientes como su negativa a que el resto no supiera de él o su extraña relación o mejor dicho, no relación, con Kira Ford.

Pero el muchacho no había aparecido, al principio pensó que era cosa de su entrenador pero en el equipo, su amigo y delantero, Jhonas Mctvish le había dicho que Conner había salido a casa dos días antes. Luego pensó que quizá era cosa de Eric y estaban en Blue Bay Harbor pero Eric tampoco sabía nada de su hermano, así que ya no sabía que pensar sobre donde estaba el joven.

_¿Y si le ha pasado algo?_

Negó con la cabeza, Conner era un tipo fuerte además de haber sido el líder de los Dino Rangers, si alguien sabía cuidarse en las calles, ese era él, pero por alguna razón la sensación de tragedia la perseguía durante todo el día haciendola más irritable de lo común.

-Hales, unos hombres quieren hablar contigo.-dijo uno de sus camareros.

-Diles que no puedo, estoy ocupada.-contestó ella.

-No puedo.-contestó el muchacho.-...es la policía y esta esperandote en la cafetería.

Hayley miro a su camarero en busca de alguna broma pero al no ver rastro de ella en su cara, suspiro y se levanto de la silla dirgiendose hacia donde Mario le había dicho sin poder quitarse la sensación de agobio de su estomago.

-Agentes, soy Hayley Ziktor.-dijo ella.-...¿en que puedo ayudarles?

-Señorita Ziktor.-dijo el agente.-...estamos investigando una desaparición, el móvil de la supuesta victima tiene su número personal reflejado como favorito y esperabamos que usted pudiera identificar unas cosas que quedaron en el lugar de los hechos.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo, conocía a unas cuantas personas que la tenían en favoritos entra las que Conner estaba pero no quería adelantarse a los acontecimientos, prefería ver que habían encontrado antes de echarse a llorar.

-Si...-dijo ella.-...iré con ustedes, solo dejenme avisar a mis camareros.

-Esta bien.-dijo el otro agente.-...solo tratelo con cautela, señorita, las pertenencias se parecen mucho a las de una persona muy famosa.

Hayley asintió y se acercó a Mario para decirle que se encargara él de cerrar hoy el café sin darle detalles de porque debía marcharse, después agarro su bolso, las llaves y casi pasando la mirada sobre sus cosas miro la foto del equipo Ranger con Cassidy, Devin, Elsa y Anton Mercer el día de la graduación.

_Por favor, que no seas tú..._

Salió de su despacho con la sensación de que tardaría mucho en volver a él de la misma manera en que habia llegado aquella manera y la inevitable angustía que parecía llenarla desde que Conner no había aparecido dos días antes.

. . . . .

Tommy Oliver disfrutaba de sus merecidisimas vacaciones después de otro curso más en el instituto Reffside, los alumnos era difíciles de controlar a veces pero adoraba su trabajo y estudiar los dinosaurios le daba la oportunidad de sentirse más cerca de los amigos que se habían marchado de su vida hace mucho tiempo.

Lo que le llevo a pensar en aquellos cuatro jovenes que ya hacía un tiempo se habían marchado de Reffside para cumplir sus sueños, Kira era una cantante sorpresa del pop-rock que estaba haciendo diferencia con su música, Ethan tenía su propia empresa de tecnología y Trent era un dibujante famoso que presentaba obras y colaboraba con varias marcas.

_En cuanto a Conner..._

El joven había sido el primero en marcharse y todo lo que Tommy sabía de él venida de periódicos deportivos y revistas sobre fútbol a parte de alguna que otra revista del corazón que había leído gracias a Hayley donde se había enterado de la ruptura con Krista, pero en todo aquel tiempo Conner no se había puesto en contacto con él, ni con ninguno de ellos por lo que sabía y la verdad era que le dolía que se hubiera olvidado de ellos.

Suspiro pasando la página de uno de sus libros, no valía la pena lamentarse más, si él había decidido no saber nada de ellos y que ellos no supieran nada de él era totalmente su problema y aunque doliera, debería aprender a vivir con ello.

El teléfono de la sala de estar comenzó a sonar pero no quiso ir a cogerlo, llevaba todo el día con una sensación extraña, como si hubiera perdido algo y no quería nada más que relajarse y leer durante todo lo que quedaba de jornada, pero su teléfono no pareció querer dejarle hacer lo que quería hacer y continuó sonando con insistencia hasta que tuvo que levantarse a cogerlo.

-Tommy Oliver.-dijo sin ganas.

-Tommy...-susurro Hayley.-...ven a comisaría, por favor...

Escuchar la voz rota de Hayley lo saco de su intento de relajación, ella jamás se haía escuchado así, ni siquiera cuando había estado esperando por ellos mientras luchaban a Mesogog lo que quería decir que era malo.

-Hales, tranquila, voy para allí.

-Date prisa.-sollozó ella.-..esto es malo.

-Estoy de camino...

Colgó el teléfono rápidamente y corrió a coger las llaves de su coche y su chaqueta para ir a comisaría y ver que había pasado con Hayley, ¿acaso le había pasado algo a ella? En sus años de amistad jamás habían tenido un problema que no fuera como Rangers, pero Hayley era una mujer normal, ella no tenía poderes y alguien podría haberle hecho daño por su relación con ellos o, peor, por su relación con él.

-Ya voy, Hales...-susurro arrancando el coche.

Salió del parking de su casa con un terrible nudo en su estomago, algo le decía que aquello iba a ser malo y no iba a poder manejarlo.

. . . . . . .

Conner despertó en un lugar extraño, lo acompañaba el sonido del mar y podía ver rocas a pesar de que él se sentía tumbado en una cama, el techo también estaba cubierto por rocas y desde donde estaba, le llegaba el inconfundible olor de lavanda e incienso que le daban paz y le relajaban.

-Veo que ya te despertaste.

Observó a un robot delante de él mirando unos papeles antiguos viendo lo viejos que estaban, parecía estar búscando algo en concreto y Conner se inclino sobre si mismo para ver mejor que era lo que estaba haciendo.

-He hablado con Phoenix mientras dormías, soy Ninjor.

-¿Él que le dio a Tommy y los demás el poder ninja?

-Exactamente.-dijo Ninjor.-...y ahora veo que necesitáis mi ayuda.

Conner asintió mientras Ninjor colocaba el libro sobre él, en el escrito se veían varios dibujos sobre un ave como Phoenix entrar en el cuerpo de una persona y que esta tuviera acceso a la totalidad del poder del animal, se veía perfectamente como si se abusaba del poder el humano perdía la vida, ya fuera a favor del bien o del mal.

-Lo tengo complicado.-dijo Conner.-...ese tipo, Xytar, es muy poderoso.

-Lo se y Phoenix también.-dijo Ninjor.-...ha liberado a los antiguos enemigos de los Power Rangers sobre la Tierra, Aquitar y Mirinoi con la esperanza de eliminar a los Rangers y hacerse dueño de todo cuando tome control de Phoenix.

-Pero Phoenix esta conmigo.-dijo Conner.

_Por eso no esta tranquilo y a sacado toda su artillería, Conner. Si caigo en sus manos no habrá esperanzas para nadie, pero antes de ir a por ti, acabara con cualquier ayuda que puedas intentar llamar._

-Entonces tengo que ir enseguida.-dijo Conner.-...tenemos que hacer muchas cosas.

-Espera.-dijo Ninjor.-...déjalos lidiar a ellos con sus enemigos, Xytar no aparecerá hasta que tu no lo hagas y ellos pueden con lo que les ha lanzado, al fin y al cabo, ese monstruo todavía no a hecho llegar a la Tierra a las verdaderas amenazas que tendrás que vencer.

-Pero...-comenzó Conner.

-Necesitas dos cosas antes de lanzarte a la batalla, joven Conner.-dijo Ninjor.-...una, aprender habilidades de los demás Rangers, maneras de pelear y formas de ganar a los que tendrás que vencer y en segundo lugar, necesitarás esto.

Ninjor sacó una caja de metal que parecía haber estado ahí por siglos y la alargó hacia Conner con las dos manos para que el joven la agarrara.

-¿Que es esto?

-Tu nuevo morpher.-dijo Ninjor.-...lo he estado guardando desde que Phoenix fue secuestrado en Inferno para el día que hiciera falta, este morpher te permitirá usar los poderes de Phoenix al igual que recuperará cualquier poder que hayas tenido anteriormente...

_...y te transformará en el Hell Ranger._

Conner abrió la caja descubriendo un morpher totalmente diferente a lo que él había usado, tenía la misma forma que Phoenix, de un color rojo con tintes dorados y naranjas parecía contener un poder mucho mayor incluso que el Ninjor decía que tenía.

-Pontelo, hijo.-dijo Ninjor.-...es tuyo.

Lo acerco a su muñeca y las alas que sobresalían del morpher se cerraron alrededor de ella cubriéndola completamente con el morpher para sorpresa de Conner que no dejaba de mirarlo asombrado.

-Vaya...-susurro.

-Ahora, hijo.-dijo Ninjor.-...es hora de que te presente a quien te va a ayudar en tu entrenamiento.

-Ah pero...¿no serás tu?-pregunto Conner.

Ninjor negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia una roca de donde hizo aparecer un teclado y comenzó a teclear rápidamente un mensaje en clave que Conner no acertó a comprender hasta que Ninjor terminó de escribir y se giro para mirarlo.

-Aquí vienen.-dijo.-...tus dos entrenadores personales.

Dos luces aparecieron delante de Conner, una roja y otra blanca que se materializaron en dos Rangers a los que Conner recordaba de las historias de Tommy como Ranger.

-Los Rangers Aliens.-dijo Conner.

-Eso es.-dijo la Ranger Blanca.-...soy Delphine, la líder de los Rangers Aliens de Aquitar.

-Y yo, Aurico.-dijo el Ranger Rojo.-...segundo al mando, compañero de color.

Conner les tendió la mano a los dos aún algo confundido mientras ellos se detuvieron a mirar su morpher y volverse hacia Ninjor que estaba apoyado contra una roca dándoles tiempo entre ellos para hablar.

-Así que es él el tipo de Phoenix.-dijo Delphine.

-Si.-dijo Ninjor.-...y ahora nos necesita, un monstruo llamado Xytar a dejado salir de Inferno a los antiguos enemigos de los Rangers y ahora, todos estamos en peligro.

-¿En serio?-dijo Aurico.-...entonces no perdamos el tiempo, empecemos.

Los dos Rangers salieron de la cueva ante la asombrada mirada de Conner que espero a que Ninjor se pusiera a su lado para hablar con tranquilidad.

-No es que no me fie.-dijo Conner.-...pero, ¿de verdad me van a entrenar?

-Tranquilo, Conner.-dijo Ninjor.-...no te fallarán.

Y dicho aquellos, los dos se encaminaron hacia fuera de la cueva para comenzar con el entrenamiento intensivo de Conner Mckight como el Ranger elegido mientras la Tierra se preparaba para su peor guerra.

. . . . . . . .

Tommy llegó a la comisaria tan rápido como pudo, en la entrada, la recepcionista dejaba el teléfono levantando la mirada para encontrarse directamente con la suya y hacer que algo en su interior se moviese con miedo.

-¿Tommy Oliver?

-Si...-dijo él.-...vengo por...

-Lo se, es una pena.-dijo ella.-...siga el pasillo a la derecha y luego todo recto.

Tommy no entendió nada como la mujer lo conocía o lo que acababa de decirle pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, se encamino por donde le había dicho y allí, sentada en una silla, temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos vio a Hayley intentando coger su respiración.

-Hales...-dijo cuando llego hasta ella.-...eh, tranquila, ¿que ha pasado?

La atrajo hacia él en un abrazo mientras intentaba calmarla sin éxito cuando vio a dos policías pasar con una bolsa de deporte con los dibujos de Trent que dejaron a los pies de Hayley.

-Aquí tiene todas las pertenencias del muchacho.-dijo el oficial.-...haremos lo que podamos, se lo prometo.

Hayley se separo de Tommy y asintió a los policías que se marcharon dejándolos solos una vez más mientras la mujer agarraba la bolsa y miraba dentro de ella, encontrando el MP4 y las canciones de Kira.

-Menos mal que no se perdieron.-susurro Hayley.-...odiaría perderlas.

-Hales...¿que esta pasando?

La mujer miro al que por tantos años había sido su amigo y le mostró la mochila, el MP4 y las canciones de Kira, todo ello llevo a Tommy a pensar que quien estuviera en problemas era uno de ellos, pero solo podía pensar en una persona y esa persona no debería estar ni siquiera cerca de aquí.

-Conner...-susurro ella.-...ha desaparecido, Tommy.

A pesar de que esperaba algo parecido a lo que acababa de decir, las palabras le golpearon con fuerza haciéndolo caer al suelo completamente sorprendido y confundido por los acontecimientos, él no podía imaginar que haría Conner allí, en Reffside cuando había dejado claro que no se interesaba en nada que tuviera que ver con la ciudad.

-Pero...-suspiro Tommy.-...pero, ¿que...?

-Él venia de visita.-murmuro Hayley.-...después de tanto tiempo, Tommy.

Ella seguía hablando pero Tommy ya no entendía nada, solo estaba el hecho de que la mochila que tenía delante de él, al diseñada con los dibujos de Trent estaba delante de él, con el MP4 de la empresa de Ethan y las canciones de Kira allí tenía la prueba de que se acordaba de ellos, que todavía los tenía en mente.

-Tenemos que avisar a los demás.-dijo Hayley.

-¿Tú lo sabias?-pregunto Tommy.-...donde estaba, digo.

-Si, siempre lo supe.-suspiro ella.-...él me pidió que no dijera nada, pero sabía como estabais todos, Tommy, siempre.

Tommy se apartó de ella y agarró la mochila, estaba enfadado con Hayley y con Conner en aquel momento, pero la preocupación era mucho mayor y era su mayor prioridad en aquel momento. Luego podría encargarse de las charlas escondidas entre Hayley y Conner.

. . . . . . .

**Angel Groove**

Jason Lee Scott aparcaba su moto por primera vez en su reciente escuela de arte y lucha que compartía con sus ex-compañeros Rangers, Trini y Zack, que debían estar dentro esperándolo para poner los toques finales a su nuevo lugar de trabajo tal y como siempre habían querido desde que se marcharon de su ciudad natal.

Angel Groove había cambiado mucho, era más grande y al parecer mucha más gente vivía allí lo que les había dado el último empujón para abrir la escuela allí aunque había un rumor extendido que también había formado parte de su decisión de volver a casa.

Los nuevos Power Rangers de la ciudad.

-¡Jase!

-¡Vamos señor karate de primera clase!

Saludó a Trini y Zack, sus compañeros en los negocios y amigos de toda la vida. Trini había optado por enseñar canto en la escuela mientras que Zack enseñaba baile y él, como buen luchador, mostraba a sus alumnos karate de primer nivel acreditado por sus montones de trofeos conseguidos a lo largo de los años.

-Vaya, es tan grande como se ve desde fuera.

-Es perfecto.-dijo Zack.-...la chica tigre tiene buen ojo.

-¿Lo dudabas?-reprendió de broma Trini.

Jason camino por lo que sería su zona de entrenamiento, amplio y seguro ya podía imaginarse haciendo piruetas o peleando contra sus alumnos con la total seguridad del espacio que el lugar le daba, Zack se había quedado con el otro lado de la planta, amplio y acristalado perfecto para mostrar sus pasos de baile a sus alumnos y en cuanto a Trini, ella tenía toda la planta de arriba, evitando así que las clases de agudos y sus alumnos menos aventajados molestaran al resto de compañeros de otras disciplinas a parte de darle espacio suficiente para todo lo que quería hacer.

-Muy bien.-dijo Jason.-...ahora solo tenemos que establecernos y hacernos un nombre aquí.

-Eso va a ser divertido.-dijo Zack.

-Si y de paso ver si podemos observar a la nueva sensación Ranger del momento.-comentó Trini.

Los llamaban los Megaforce Rangers, eso era todo lo que sabían aunque visto su experiencia, Jason apostaba a que no eran más que adolescentes que todavía iban al instituto aunque para él sería como rizar el rizo.

Su teléfono sonó entonces sacándolo de sus pensamientos, lo sacó de su bolsillo y miro el familiar ID de Kimberly en la pantalla, si la memoria no le fallaba, debía estar recogiendo a Billy quien trabajaba en NASADA después de su vuelta de Aquitar y ahora los dos vivían en Florida, donde Kimberly trabajaba como profesora de gimnasia después del mal momento atravesado tras la ruptura con el idiota por el que abandono al bueno de Tommy Oliver.

-Al habla, Scott.

-¡Jase! ¡Hay masillas persiguiéndome!

Jason se habría reído de no ser por la frenética voz de Kimberly que parecía sin respiración, llamó a Trini y Zack a su lado y se aseguro de que nadie los escuchara antes de poner el manos libres esperando que los demás pudieran ayudarlo a descifrar lo que Kim intentaba decir.

-Kim, ¿puedes repetir?

-¡Estas sordo o que! ¡Masillas, me persiguen masillas!

Trini miro a Zack que no pudo contener su risa ante la cosa más imposible que podía ocurrir en sus vidas y, siendo ellas, habían pocas cosas imposibles mientras Jason negó con la cabeza como si de verdad pensara que Kimberly se había vuelto loca.

-Kim, eso no es posible.-dijo Zack.

-¿¡Que no es posible!?-grito ella.

-¡Claro que es posible!

La voz de Billy les sorprendió a todos, parecía tan asfixiada como la de Kimberly además de se sentía como si estuviera golpeando cosas.

-¿Billy?

-¡Chicos, los masillas han vuelto!

-Pero eso no es...

De repente, Zack escucho algo en su pared acristalada y se giro sobre si mismo para ver a uno de los masillas golpeando el cristal hasta crearle una grieta y permitirle pasar hasta el local con otros compañeros masillas detrás de él.

-Pues es verdad...-murmuro Jason.

-¡Mi cristal!-grito Zack.-...eso me ha cabreado.

-Vale, tenían razón...-dijo Trini.

Casi automáticamente como en los viejos tiempos, los tres se pusieron en posición de combate mientras los masillas los atacaban, Zack se apartó primero del grupo esquivando a varios masillas, bloqueando con los puños a uno y dando una patada al otro que lo lanzó hacia atrás mientras otro masilla intentaba golpearlo por la espalda haciendo que Zack hiciera un giro sobre si mismo como si de un paso de baile se tratara y le golpeara con los dos puños justo en el centro haciéndolo desaparecer.

-Esto si es como en los viejos tiempos.

Trini le dio un puñetazo a uno de los masillas forzándola a dar unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar posición cuando otros dos la agarraron de los brazos y un tercero se lanzaba a por ella, espero el momento justo, siempre con paciencia para saltar apoyandose en los masillas y darle una patada al que tenía delante para conseguir darse la vuelta y hacer que los otros dos se chocaran entre ellos duramente.

-Ya pensaba que había perdido la forma.

Jason no tenía un verdadero problema para vencer a los masillas, él era profesor de karate y como tal, golpear sacos era su especialidad, por eso no eran un gran problema para él aquella situación se dedico a golpear los masillas con patadas hasta que decidieron tener bastante de él y comenzaron a marcharse del lugar.

-Fácil.-dijo Jason agarrando de nuevo su teléfono del suelo.-...¿Kim? ¿Billy?

-Estamos bien.-dijo Kim.-...eso a sido un deja vú.

-Ni que lo digas.-dijo Zack.

-Equipo tenemos que vernos.-declaro Jason.-...¿podéis venir a Angel Groove?

-Si, creo que si.-dijo Billy.

-Perfecto.-dijo Jason.-...llamadme cuando lleguéis, nosotros iremos a buscar a los nuevos Rangers a ver si saben algo de esto.

-¿Nuevos?-pregunto Kim.-...dime que Tommy no anda con ellos de nuevo.

Jason tuvo que reir ante aquello, no era misterio para ninguno de ellos que Tommy era una leyenda multi-color Ranger y que su última aventura había estado relacionada con dinosaurios, adolescentes y el color negro.

-Creo que no.-dijo Jason.-...pero nunca se sabe, aún así contactare también con él, nunca esta de más una mano extra.

-Vale.-dijo Billy.-...nos vemos en casa.

Jason colgó el teléfono y miro a sus dos amigos observando los desperfectos de su hermoso local ahora algo más en ruinas que antes pero no era lo más preocupado le tenía por el momento, en cambio el asunto de los masillas...

-Vamos, chicos, averigüemos que pasa.

Porque aunque quería pensar lo contrarío, Jason tenía la sensación de que estaban por empezar otra aventura relacionada con Rangers y un nuevo enemigo, solo esperaba que esta vez, él no fuera el protagonista.

. . . .

Kimberly Ann Hart pensaba que ya no iba a tener la clase de problemas a los que se había enfrentado ahora mismo, pensaba que sus días como salvadora del mundo se habían terminado y que podría pasar el resto de sus días buscando una manera de averiguar como arreglar sus errores de juventud a la vez que seguía trabajando como profesora de gimnasia.

-Kim, vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.-dijo Billy.

Billy Cranston había cambiado mucho por lo que ella podía observar, ya no era el joven asustadizo de antes, después de sus días como Ranger y su viaje a Aquitar, había vuelto como un hombre más capaz de hacer diferencia en el mundo con sus conocimientos algo que se le daba muy bien y por eso era uno de los jefes científicos de NASADA.

Precisamente por eso había ido a parar a Florida, para dar una conferencia sobre moléculas que todo parecía indicar que tendría que suspender a causa de su encuentro con el pasado.

_¿Como es posible que estén aquí? ¿Y porque ellos de nuevo?_

No había nada que les hiciera pensar en otros masillas ya que eran idénticos a los que ellos habían peleado antes, pero aún así le parecía demasiado increíble que estuvieran de vuelta después de lo que les costó vencerlos la primera vez.

-Ahí.-dijo Billy.-...alquilaremos un coche para ir a Angel Groove.

Camino más rápido que ella y en unos segundos con algo de su enorme cantidad de dinero, Billy le hizo el gesto de que se acercara al coche que había elegido, un descapotable con muchos años pero con velocidad suficiente para llevarlos a casa lo antes posible.

-No sabía esta parte de ti.-dijo Kim.

-Las cosas cambia, pequeña.-dijo Billy.-...y ahora vamos a casa.

Encendieron el motor saliendo de la terraza de ventas de coches rumbo a Angel Groove donde esperaba reencontrarse con Jason, Trini, Zack y muy probablemente con Tommy Oliver, el amor de juventud que dejo en el pasado.

-¿Estas lista?-pregunto Billy.

-Si, claro.-dijo ella.-...era lo que quería.

Billy sonrió desde su asiento de conductor, quizá solo ellos dos estuvieran tranquilos con su vida de ahora, la que no tenía peligros y presentaba la normalidad y paz que habían olvidado luchando cuando eran más jóvenes.

-Tranquila, he oído que por ahí hay más Rangers.-dijo él.-...seguro que no tenemos que pelear.

-No es eso lo que más me preocupa.-murmuro ella.

-Es Tommy, ¿verdad?

No valía la pena andar con rodeos, desde que Billy se puso en contacto con ella para decirle que iba a ir a Florida habían hablado mucho del abandono de ella y lo que había cambiado eso todo para todos los que los rodeaban, incluso habían hablado de lo mucho que Tommy había conseguido después de ellos y como había crecido su leyenda para otros Rangers.

-Siempre es Tommy.-murmuro Kim.-...no entiendo como después de tanto tiempo y a pesar de todo lo que paso, nunca conseguí olvidarlo del todo.

-Lo vuestro era real, es lo único que lo explica.-dijo Billy.-...¿planeas decirle que te paso con el tipo?

-No.-dijo ella rápidamente.-...aunque si quiero ver si por lo menos puedo recuperar su amistad.

Billy sospechaba que Kimberly realmente quería decir algo más pero no se atrevía y él no iba a forzarla, al fin y al cabo, aquel no era un asunto que él pudiera comentar libremente como si nada y era ella quie debía mover ficha si quería algo del Dr. Thomas Oliver.

-El tiempo lo dirá.-dijo Billy.-...ahora disfruta del paisaje, algo me dice que vamos a estar ocupados por un tiempo.

Y, aunque odiaba admitirlo, Kimberly sabía que las palabras de su amigo eran muy ciertas, algo grande se acercaba y el destino los había puesto a jugar como peones de nuevo.

. . . . .

**Reffside**

Tommy abrió la puerta de su casa con Hayley detrás de él mientras dejaba la mochila de Conner en el sofá y finalmente se enfrentaba a la persona que le había estado guardando secretos sobre uno de sus mejores amigos durante tanto tiempo.

-Hayley, ¿como has podido?-pregunto.

Ella suspiro, sabía que aquello llegaría y que las culpas recaerían en sus hombros por esconder el paradero de Conner y no decirles nada sobre el muchacho pero entendía al joven también y se negaba a traicionarlo, aunque ahora sin él ya no había nada que esconder.

-Conner me lo pidió, Tommy. Él sabía que por su trabajo no iba a poder mantener el contacto, era un jugador estrella y todo su tiempo era para el fútbol, por eso lo abandono Krista y no quería que pasara igual con vosotros.-intento explicar ella.-...él sabía que jamás podría mantener la vida que tenía ahora con la anterior...

-Así que decidió que no supiéramos nada.-terminó él.-..pero contigo si mantuvo el contacto.

-No tanto.-dijo ella.-...solo dos e-mails, uno para decirme lo de Krista y otro para avisarme de que su presidente le había dado vacaciones y pensaba volver a casa para relajarse y un par de llamadas para preguntar como estábamos.

-¿Y porque no me llamo a mi?-pregunto él.-...¿porque no me aviso de que venía?

-Porque Conner sabía que vosotros ya tenías las vidas arregladas. Yo intenté convencerlo, Tommy pero él me dijo que no quería avisaros para solo poder estar unos meses aquí y luego volver a desaparecer de nuestras vidas.

Tommy se sentía frustrado, estaba enfadado con Conner por tomar la decisión por ellos aunque en cierta manera, entendía lo que había hecho ya que él había hecho lo mismo solo dejando a Jason algún lugar donde localizarle por alguna emergencia.

-Entiendo que respetaras las decisiones de Conner, Hales.-dijo él.-...pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, somos un equipo y siempre lo seremos, pase lo que pase y estemos lo lejos que estemos.

Hayley asintió mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de la mochila de Conner y Tommy llevaba su portatil hacia el salón desde donde pensaba avisar a Ethan, Kira y Trent de lo que había pasado y ver si podían volver a casa.

-¿Crees que podrán?

-Como he dicho, somos un equipo.-dijo Tommy.-...y en este momento, todos necesitamos estar unidos.

Comenzó a teclear rápidamente una carta hacia sus compañeros de equipo mientras Hayley observaba alrededor de la casa, aún asumiendo lo que estaba pasando y preguntándose donde debía estar el joven en aquellos momentos.

_Solo espero que no este herido o algo peor..._

No había querido decírselo a Tommy, pero los agentes la habían informado de la sangre encontrada cerca de donde estaba la mochila y las miles de implicaciones que aquello podía tener, ella no quería preocupar más a su amigo por algo que todavía no podía creer que fuera del todo real.

_Conner es fuerte, seguro que la sangre no era suya..._

Suspiro observando la casa hasta que un pequeño pitido llamó su atención llevándola hacia el teléfono de la casa Oliver donde un mensaje nuevo parpadeaba con insistencia, ella lo conecto y espero escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea.

_Tommy, soy Jase, no te vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar pero mientras estábamos en Angel Groove mirando el nuevo local los masillas nos atacaron igual que a Kimberly y Billy en Florida. Eran los mismos de Rita y Lord Zedd amigo y me temo que esto tiene que ver con algo serio, así que he pensado en que deberíamos reunirnos todos para averiguar que esta pasando. Billy y Kim ya vienen para aqui y yo, Trini y Zack vamos a ver a los nuevos Rangers, los Mega...Force creo que se llaman._

_Espero que puedas venir lo antes posible, hermano, creo que vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible._

Hayley miro hacia donde estaba Tommy que había parado de escribir para escuchar el mensaje de su amigo Jason y rápidamente volvió a escribir otra vez cerrando de un golpe el portátil al terminar y levantándose del sofá alargando su mano para coger su chaqueta.

-Nos vamos a Angel Groove.-dijo Tommy.-...ya he contactado con el resto, rápido.

Hayley no tuvo más que agarrar la mochila de Conner y seguir a Tommy hasta su coche que arranco saliendo a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad cercana donde estaban sus amigos, los Rangers Originales y una de las pocas posibilidades más claras de la desaparición de Conner.

Un nuevo enemigo debía estar haciendo aquello y Conner podría estar en sus manos, así que lo que había sido un trabajo para la policía acababa de convertirse en una carrera contrarreloj para los Rangers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Something Lost, Something New**

**Washintong, DC**

Ethan James se levantó a las 9 de la mañana como todos los días listo para otro día de diseño de la nueva tecnología que se iba a usar para el nuevo comando de la policía del futuro, los S.P.D que además tendrían la capacidad de transformarse en Rangers, gracias a él, claro.

-Buenos días, Señor James.-dijo su secretaria.

-Buenos días, Linda.-dijo él.-...¿Mensajes?

-Si, dos de los ejecutivos del proyecto S.P.D, uno de Wes Collins y un e-mail de Thomas Oliver.

Ethan se detuvo en sus pasos, los dos primeros se los podía esperar, los ejecutivos estaban contentos con su trabajo y querían saber más de lo que planeaba y Wes era el principal accionista de aquel proyecto además de un ex-Ranger del tiempo, pero que Tommy le hubiera mandado un mail a su trabajo era totalmente inusual y podía ser algo grave.

Solo él sabía la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba en su oficina y que si quería decirle algo rápido, un mail sería más efectivo que incluso el teléfono.

-Esta bien, Linda.-dijo Ethan.-...me haré cargo de esto, por favor que no me pasen llamadas.

-Si, señor.-contestó ella.

Ethan se metió en su oficina intrigado por lo que Tommy podía haberle querido decir y rápidamente abrió su correo en busca del mail de su mentor, al ver el nombre, en seguida supo que era algo serio, pues solo algo importante podría titularse.

_S.O.S Reunión Ranger_

_Ethan, siento comunicarme contigo bajo estas circunstancias pero algo importante a pasado en Reffside...Conner ha desaparecido._

Ethan se detuvo como si acabaran de darle una bofetada, Conner era su mejor amigo a pesar de que había cortado toda comuncicación con ellos hacia mucho tiempo y que la primera noticia directa que tuviera de él fuera aquella, lo acababa de desarmar.

_Se que durante este tiempo ha parecido que se había olvidado de nosotros pero Hayley me ha confirmado que no, a estado levemente en contacto con ella y sabía todo en relación a nosotros, Ethan, tiene hasta vuestros productos. Hayley dice que no a estado en contacto por su carrera pero eso es algo de lo que hablaremos después, ahora necesito que vengas a Angel Groove y te reunas conmigo, creo que Conner puede estar en problemas serios._

_Voy a avisar a Kira y a Trent, espero poder verte._

_Un abrazo,_

_Tommy Oliver._

Ethan miro hacia su escritorio, la foto del equipo Dino que tenía un lugar especial en su lugar de trabajo y la agarro mirando directamente a su mejor amigo.

-Espero que estes a salvo, idiota.-murmuro.-...voy a odiar tener que buscarte para volver a verte.

Dejó la foto en su lugar y apago su ordenador tras coger la chaqueta para salir de su despacho y volver a su secretaria, que lo miro algo extrañada de que saliera tan rápido de donde normalmente pasaba horas.

-Linda, hazme un favor.-dijo Ethan.

-Claro, señor.

-Llama a Wes dile que tengo un asunto personal y que se encargue de los ejecutivos del S.P.D y prepara mi jet privado para ir a Nueva York a recoger a unos amigos.

-En seguida señor.-dijo ella.-...¿esta todo bien?

-Espero que si.-dijo él.-...no se cuando volveré así que dile a Wes que cualquier cosa llame a mi movil personal.

-Si, señor...buena suerte.

Ethan se despidió de Linda y puso rumbo al aeropuerto donde tomaría el jet que lo llevaría a recoger a Kira y Trent en Nueva York y de vuelta a casa para descubrir que estaba pasando con Conner y como encontrarlo.

_Solo espero que no sea nada parecido a Mesogog..._

. . . . . . . .

**Nueva York**

Trent se había valido de su innegable arte como dibujante para triunfar fuera de su ciudad natal, después de muchos meses de pelear y hacerse un hueco ahora tenía todo lo que un artista podía soñar, un estudio, su propio salón y la oportunidad de ayudar en lineas deportivas con sus dibujos.

Era una de las pocas maneras que tenía de seguir levemente en contacto con la persona que estuvo a su lado a pesar de no confiar del todo en él durante su aventura Ranger, la única persona que podía haberse alegrado de su ruptura con Kira y en vez de eso le había mandado una carta de apoyo dejando bien claro que siempre serían amigos.

-Trent, ¿estas llorando?

La voz de su ahora amiga, Kira Ford lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Conner llevaba mucho tiempo alejado de ellos a pesar de que habían intentado mantener el contacto y, por lo menos Kira, había tomado la decisión de respetarlo y procuraba nombrarlo lo menos posible.

-No que va.-dijo él con una sonrisa.-...se me ha metido algo en el ojo.

Kira alzó una ceja como si no le creyera y no podía culparla, en sus meses como pareja habían llegado a conocerse tanto que habían terminado siendo más hermanos que novios, la principal razón de su ruptura, aunque no había sido la única, la carrera de los dos y ciertos secretos de Kira les habían convertido en amigos más que otra cosa.

Algo que Trent valoraba tanto o más que ser pareja.

-Mentiroso.-dijo ella.-...pensabas en alguien.

-Si, pero no quieres saber en quien.-dijo Trent.

Solo esa frase hizo que Kira se quedara en silencio haciendo pensar a Trent en la verdadera profundidad de los sentimientos de la chica, él sabía que Conner había estado enamorado de ella desde el final la universidad, pero no había dicho nada porque ellos ya estaban juntos.

De ahí su interminable relación con Krista, que por lo que habían oido no había acabado demasiado bien tal y como todos ellos habían predicho al graduarse.

_Para ser su enemigo, lo conocías al dedillo..._

-Hace semanas que no hablabamos.-dijo ella.-...no quiero hablar de él.

-¿Porque no?-pregunto Trent.-...soy tu amigo y estamos aqui juntos, hermana. Si no me cuentas nada de como te sientes vas a reventar.

-¿Y que quieres que te diga?-pregunto Kira.-...¿que sigo sin saber nada que no salga en las revistas? ¿que su agenda hace imposible que pueda arreglar ni un misero café? ¿o que quizá es él el que no quiere verme?

-No digas eso, Kira.-dijo Trent.-...precisamente tú eres su punto debíl.

-Eso dices desde hace años.-dijo ella.

Trent le lanzó una media sonrisa mientras ella comía su pasta de manera algo incomoda, Ethan y él parecían haber sido los únicos en darse cuenta de la verdad de Conner ya que la principal interesada no estaba al tanto de nada lo que de alguna manera lo divertía enormente.

-Si tu supieras.-dijo él.

Sus moviles vibraron entonces avisandoles de un nuevos e-mails, gracias a la técnologia que Ethan diseñaba, ellos se habían hecho con unos aparatos excelentes que les avisaban de correos, notas y fechas importantes para sus trabajos, algo que ayudaba enormemente en algunos casos.

-¿A los dos?

-Que raro...-murmuro Kira.

Abrieron sus correos y observaron el nombre de Tommy Oliver en lo alto del correo haciendo que los dos se miraran y confirmaran que era el mismo mensaje y haciendo que dentro de ellos comenzara a correr la intriga.

La lectura de Trent fue rápida, pues Tommy contaba el porque de su mensaje y les daba una noticia que él no podía imaginarse.

-Conner desaparecido...-murmuro.-...¿como es posible?

Frente a él, Kira tuvo que dejar el teléfono en la mesa y recordar como era aquello de respirar de nuevo, el golpe había sido duro, saber que en todo este tiempo él no se había olvidado de ninguno de ellos...de ella.

_Tenía mis malditas canciones..._

No sabía si tenía más ganas de matarlo o de saber que estaba pasando, él estaba ahí enterandose de todo lo relacionado con ellos y ellos, ¿que? ¿no tenían derecho a saber nada? ¿a caso su vida era tan complicada que no podía dejarlos entrar?

-Kira...-dijo Trent.

La chica levantó la mirada a su amigo y quedó sorprendida al ver la preocupación y las lágrimas en los ojos de Trent, recordando que cuando lo habían conocido jamás se habrían imaginado que acabara mostrando tanto sus emociones.

-Trent...

-No me gusta perder a la gente que quiero.-dijo limpiandose las lágrimas.-...casi pasó con mi padre y no me gustaría que pasara con mi amigo.

-No pasará.-dijo ella.-...iremos a Angel Groove con Tommy y recuperaremos a Conner.

Porque la sensación de peligro hacia Conner ahora era más real que nunca y eso había provocado que lo que fuera que sentía por él y que llevaba mucho intentando enterrar estallara dentro de ella como un volcán en erupción creando como primera necesidad descubrir que estaba pasando.

-Avisare a mi agente.-dijo Trent.

-Y yo a mi manager.-dijo ella.

-Ya lo he hecho yo por el camino.

Los dos se giraron a la voz de Ethan que estaba parado frente a ellos con marcas de preocupación en su frente como si estuviera a punto de estallarle la cabeza, lo cual por las noticias que acababan de recibir, podía ser lo más probable.

-Tengo el jet listo para irnos.-comunicó.-...y preparaos, esto va a ser serio.

Kira y Trent no tuvieron nada más que decir mientras dejaban su comida pagada y los dos, junto con Ethan se marchaban a la aventura de Angel Groove sin saber a ciencia cierta con que se iban a encontrar.

. . . . . .

Tenerlo haciendo montoncitos de arena no era lo que Conner exactamente llamaba entrenar a alguien pero Delphine y Aurico parecían muy tranquilos mirándolo trabajar como si fuera un castor recogiendo cada gramo de arena y amontonándolo con el resto.

-Que alguien me diga para que sirve esto...-murmuro Conner.

_Gran pregunta, amigo._

Phoenix parecía tan cansado como él aunque claro, el ave estaba dentro de su cuerpo sin hacer mucho más que el resto, por lo que solo podía estar cansado de mirarlo trabajar por mucho que pareciera que estaba haciendo algo con él.

-Menos quejarse, rojo dino.-dijo Aurico.-...todavía tienes dos montones más que hacer.

-No es que me queje.-dijo Conner.-..es que no se para que me ayuda esto.

Ninjor los miraba desde una esquina de la cueva mientras se movía al son del violín que escuchaba a través de su vieja radio, él si sabía perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo con Conner y esperaba que toda aquella ayuda adicional le diera la energía para aguantar los golpes de Phoenix cuando se hicieran presentes.

Aunque él ya estaba pensando en una ayuda extra.

Su historial Ranger le había dado la oportunidad de conocer a todos los Rangers con todas sus cosas buenas y malas aparte de darle la capacidad de decidir sobre quien sería mejor para ayudar a Conner en su difícil lucha.

Tenía dos nombres en mente, aunque todavía no era el momento de llamarlos a las armas sabía que pronto tendría que hacerlo y entonces, la verdadera batalla contra Xytar podría empezar de verdad.

Una en la cual cada Ranger y su historia formarían parte.

-¡Vamos Conner, casi lo tienes!-dijo Delphine desde fuera.

Conner suspiro cuando acabo el último montón de arena, ahora ya tenía los diez necesarios para comenzar de verdad lo que él consideraba como el verdadero entrenamiento, vio a Aurico y a Delphine levantarse de sus rocas y caminar hasta él.

-Ahora Conner, queremos que aprendas a hacer esto.-dijo Delphine.

La Ranger blanca se puso de pie en uno de los monticulos sin deshacerlo igual que su compañero Aurico haría después de ella, los dos parecían relajados y a la vez Conner podía ver con sorpresa la tensión en sus cuerpos pero nada de eso conseguía deshacer ni un gramo de la arena que él había colocado en su lugar.

-Y ¿como se supone que haré yo eso?-se pregunto.

-Concentrándote.-dijo Delphine.-...esto no te saldrá a la primera, Conner, pero necesitas aprender a tensar tu cuerpo lo suficiente para mantenerte recto y a la vez estar relajado esperando a tu enemigo.

-Un punto, un ataque, un objetivo.-dijo Aurico.-...esto se trata de que sepas esperar, en silencio y preparado a que tu enemigo ataque hasta el momento justo.

Conner asintió mirando el tercer montículo, respiro y cerró los ojos concentrándose en su objetivo, la clave era tensar y relajar, esperar y a la vez estar listo, soltó el aire que tenía dentro y dio el paso para subir al montículo, haciendo que este se deshiciera bajo sus pies.

-Maldita sea.-murmuro.

-Tranquilo.-dijo Delphine.-...vuelve a probar de nuevo, tienes nueve intentos más.

Conner suspiro y asintió de nuevo mientras Delphine y Aurico se alejaban dándole la paz que necesitaba para realizar sus ejercicios y dejando que la concentración se adueñara de él y del Phoenix.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirá?-le pregunto Aurico a su compañera.

-Tengo esperanzas puestas en él.-dijo ella.

. . . . .

Jason llegó a su viejo instituto mientras Trini y Zack iban en busca de Kimberly y Billy, recordando al mismo tiempo que entraba por sus puertas las memorias de los momentos que había pasado allí junto a sus amigos a los que volvería a ver dentro de muy poco.

-No puede ser...-dijo un muchacho.

Giro sobre si mismo para ver a un joven de camiseta roja y chaqueta de cuero negra, parecía un niño viendolo como si él fuera algo impresionante mientras que sus amigos se miraban entre si como el muchacho acabara de ver a una estrella de Rock.

-¿Nos conocemos?-pregunto Jason.

-No...-dijo Troy.-...no creo, por lo menos. Soy Troy.

-Encantado.-dijo Jason.-..yo soy...

-Jason Lee Scott.-dijo Troy por él.-...conozco tus escuela de karate.

Jason asintió algo sorprendido de que jóvenes como aquellos tan distintos a la vista le conocieran y supieran quien era él a parte, estaba el hecho de que no dejaba de parecerle curioso que un grupo aparentemente tan distinto estuviera unido.

Se fijo en su ropa dándose cuenta de que por lo menos cada uno tenía algo de un color que se correspondería con un color Ranger, Troy y la chica rubia las camisetas, el chico de gafas la camisa cuadros, la chica morena de pelo largo la falda y el otro chico la mochila.

_Por ser, podrían ser ellos..._

Y es que con todos sus años de experiencia, Jason sabía que había una ley no escrita entre ellos y era tan simple como que inevitablemente se atraían unos a otros provocando encuentros favorables para vencer al malvado de turno.

Claro que, todo eso había que comprobarlo.

-Me alegra que la conozcas porque vamos a abrir una escuela aquí yo y mis amigos, Trini y Zack.-dijo Jason.

-¿En serio?-dijo Troy.-...eso sería genial.

-Si...-dijo Jason.-...solo ha surgido un problema, unos mutantes nos atacaron esta mañana, eran algo así como...masillas.

La reacción de los chicos no paso desapercibida por Jason que para que negar que veía toda el asunto como algo divertido teniendo un pequeño deja vú a sus años como Ranger novato.

-¿Estáis bien?-pregunto la chica rubia.

-Si.-dijo Jason.-...¿podríamos ir a un lugar más privado? No me gustaría que todo el mundo se asustara.

Los chicos parecían preocupados y algo desconfiados algo que Jason podía esperarse viendo el historial de amigos que habían caído bajo un hechizo y se habían hecho malvados temporalmente, incluso la leyenda Ranger había caído en la trampa y más de una vez.

-Vamos.-dijo Troy.-...iremos a la cafetería.

Y caminando con ellos Jason suspiro preparándose para comportarse el padre Ranger que era y darles una clase de historia a los que pensaba eran los nuevos miembros de la familia, aunque claro solo era una intuición.

-¡Ah! Nos atacan.-grito un señor.

Tan rápido como Jason se vio envuelto en otra pelea de masillas los chicos con los que caminaba desaparecieron, según él para transformarse en Rangers.

_Esperaremos..._

Y con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, Jason volvió a colocarse en posición de combate para otra sensión de paliza a cuenta de los pobres masillas.

. . . . .

**Inferno**

Xytar golpeó la mesa del trono presidencial de Inferno donde había convocado a cada enemigo de los Rangers aconsejado por la Reina Bansheera que caminaba a su lado como una serpiente sobre su amo.

-¿Y para que nos quiere aquí?-pregunto Rita a su marido.

-No lo se, pero se ve poderoso.-respondió Zedd.

-Callaos ya cotorras...-susurro Divatox a su lado.

-¡Silencio!-grito Xytar.

Toda la sala se quedo absolutamente en silencio mientras Xytar se levantaba de su asiento y miraba a su alrededor a la cantidad de gente que las generaciones de Rangers habían vencido, solo quedaba uno de ellos, el Comandante Malkor que no había sido vencido aún pero que estaba teniendo un problema para eliminar a los nuevos Rangers.

Algo que no pasaría con él.

-Os he reunido aquí porque Phoenix a huido.-dijo lentamente.-...y mi intención es recuperarlo para dominar el universo, se que esta en la Tierra y para hacerme con él, tendré que eliminar a los Rangers primero y para hacerlo, os llevaré de nuevo a la superficie para que lo consigáis.

Los aplausos y gritos no se hicieron esperar, no era un misterio que todos querían eliminar a los Rangers y cualquiera de ellos esperaba con impaciencia la oportunidad de crear el caos y deshacerse de aquellos impresentables.

-Pero debo advertiros, amigos que esta no será una lucha fácil, el poder de Phoenix a recaído sobre uno de ellos y ahora podría tener suficiente fuerza para eliminarnos a todos a menos que nos unamos contra él.

Podía decir que casi todos estaban de acuerdo y muchos como los Psycho Rangers o Frax ardían en ganas de hacerles pagar a sus respectivos Ranger su destrucción y sobretodo la humillación sufrida en las anteriores batallas.

-Un momento.-dijo el Maestro Org.-...¿no se supone que un tal Admirante Malkor y sus aliens están trabajando en eso?

-No.-dijo Xytar.-...poco me importan los adolescentes, son los antiguos los que no quiero que se entrometan y para eso es para lo que os necesito.

-Entonces, ¿a que esperamos?-pregunto el Rey Mondo.

-Tiene razón.-dijo la versión oscura de Mesogog.-...destrocemoslos.

Xytar sonrió, levantando su copa mientras los demás lo hacían para sellar el pacto que harían desde aquel mismo momento hasta que consiguieran el objetivo propuesto, eliminar de la faz de la Tierra a los Power Rangers.

. . . . . .

**Cueva de Ninjor**

Conner suspiro aguantando las ganas de estornudar mientras continuaba su entrenamiento con los montículos, le quedaban dos intentos más pero hasta ahora no había conseguido nada para ayudarlo mantenerse.

_Piensa Conner, vamos..._

Las gotas de lluvia helada golpearon sus músculos mientras intentaba aclarar las ideas, estar en una cueva en medio de la nada debía afectar a los cambios de tiempo ya que había pasado de tener un día genial a sufrir una tormenta de agua helada que normalmente le habría provocado esconderse al lado de la chimenea en busca de calor.

-Conner, te vas a helar...

Giro su cabeza para encontrar a Ninjor detrás de él observando sus movimientos como llevaba haciendo toda la tarde, como si estuviera queriendo decirle algo pero sin saber como hacerlo.

-Estoy bien.-dijo Conner.-...tengo que conseguir esto.

-Relájate.-dijo Ninjor.-...piensa en algo calmado y fuerte, un consejo que te haya servido para mantenerte, una persona que te haya ayudado aunque tu no creyeras necesitar ayuda.

Conner comenzó a pensar, tenía muchas de esas personas que habían pasado por su vida y que él mismo había dejado escapar por no saber decir basta a su entrenador de fútbol. Tenía a Ethan, su amigo y hermano del crimen, una persona fuerte mentalmente y a la vez calmada como la vez que tuvo que enfrentar al matón del colegio. Tenía a Trent, alguien con la paciencia y perseverancia para demostrarle que podía cambiar y ser bueno, que se merecía un lugar con ellos como Ranger.

Tenía a Tommy, su mentor y amigo, aquel que le dio el empujón necesario cuando lo necesitaba y le hizo comprender que el poder salía de uno mismo, no de lo que pensaran el resto y, por supuesto, tenía a Kira, la joven rockera que le hizo ver que las chicas eran más que caras bonitas y que a veces el cazador puede ser cazado.

-Conner...lo conseguiste.-dijo Ninjor.

Conner miro al suelo, sobre el montículo de arena donde se había colocado sin deshacerlo y sonrió dejando que una simple lágrima cayera por su mejilla al sentir a su equipo de nuevo con él, como si estuvieran sosteniéndolo con su fuerza y su paz.

-Bien, hecho.-dijo Delphine.

-Ya tienes un pequeño paso.-dijo Aurico.

Conner bajó de montículo acompañado de los dos Rangers y Ninjor hacia dentro donde las mantas secas y ropa nueva lo esperaban junto al fuego para tener su merecido descanso.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Conner.-...¿que viene ahora?

-Ya tienes la calma y la fuerza.-dijo Aurico.-...ahora tienes que probarlo.

-En cuanto amaine la tormenta lucharas contra nosotros dos.-dijo Delphine.-...y veremos que nivel tienes.

-Pero mientras tanto, hay otra cosa que tenemos que discutir.-dijo Ninjor.-...siéntate, Conner.

Conner se sentó al lado del fuego algo preocupado, Ninjor no se veía del todo cómodo y parecía que aquello que iba a decirle era tan molesto para él como para Conner había sido hacer montoncitos de arena bajo el sol.

-Dime...

-He decidido traer a dos Rangers más que nos podrían ayudar.-dijo Ninjor.-...dos de los más nuevos.

-¿¡Que!?-pregunto Conner.-...Ninjor, pero...¿Es necesario?

Ninjor estiro la mano hasta los planos de varios zords, haciendo recordar la cantidad de ellos que se habían perdido en batallas y que para esta serían más que necesarios si querían tener alguna posibilidad.

-Necesitamos alguien haga esto conmigo mientras que el otro Ranger te servirá para distraer a los soldados de rango bajo de tus enemigos dándote vía libre a ti para ir directamente a por ellos.

-No se si sea bueno poner a dos Rangers nuevos en peligro.-dijo Conner.

-Tengo ya dos nombres.-dijo Ninjor.-...un estudiante de mecánica, muy bueno en su trabajo que creo que será muy útil para los zords y un alumno de Angel Groove que es muy parecido a ti y creeme, Conner, saben lo que se hacen.

-¿Y porque no llamar a alguien antiguo?-pregunto Conner.

-Porque a estos a penas se les conoce en cambio, si llamamos a los otros no haremos más que alertar a Xytar al ver que desaparecen a parte de ti, dos Rangers veteranos más.-dijo Ninjor.

Conner suspiro meditando por un segundo si sería bueno o no traer a nuevos Rangers a su lado para librar una guerra que todavía no entendía del todo. Por una parte podría darle muchos puntos tener los zords en linea y alguien para ayudarle en combate pero por otro, la posibilidad de perder a cualquiera en aquello...

-¿Crees que es lo que debemos hacer?-pregunto a Ninjor.

-Se que es lo que tenemos que hacer.-contestó él.

-Entonces...-murmuro Conner.-...adelante.

_¿Estas seguro, Conner? Xytar no va a estar feliz..._

-Somos Rangers, hacer feliz al enemigo es nuestro pasatiempo favorito.-murmuro Conner con sarcasmo.

_Si tu lo dices..._

-Entonces me pondré a ello y traeré a los Rangers lo antes posible a la cueva para que nos ayuden.-dijo Ninjor.

-Oye, Ninjor.-dijo Conner.-...¿como se llaman y que clase de Rangers son?

Ninjor sonrió creando una pantalla para que Conner pudiera ver las características de los dos Rangers elegidos, uno verde y el otro negro, uno un rebelde que aprendió a trabajar en equipo y a ser más serio, el otro esta aprendiendo lo que significa salvar al mundo, uno con novia, su compañera Ranger amarilla, el otro intentándolo con su compañera, también con el color amarillo.

-Lo del amarillo es maldición.-dijo Conner.

-Seguro.-rió Ninjor.-...son Mike y Jake. Samurai y Megaforce Rangers respectivamente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Coming Together**

Jake tenía que admitir que estaba intrigado por Jason Scott, no era que no confiara en él, si no que como Rangers previos le habían enseñado, cuando viejas caras aparecían, algo andaba realmente mal, aunque esta no tuviera que ver realmente con ellos pero el muchacho no dejaba de ser una estrella de Angel Groove por lo que intentaría ver como iba una vez acabara con estos problemas.

-¡Listos!-grito Troy.

-¡Listos!-contestaron todos.

-¡Adelante, Megafuerza!-gritaron.

Poco a poco cada uno de ellos se fue transformando en su correspondiente Ranger hasta que todos formaron una linea de cinco colores, rojo, azul, negro, rosa y amarillo, todos preparados para el combate.

-Gia, Emma, poned a salvo a la gente.-dijo Troy.-...Noah, conmigo hacia la cantidad de esas cosas en el centro y tu Jake ve a mirar a Jason y ayudalo si esta en problemas.

-Si.-dijo él.

Corrió hacia su derecha que era donde Jason debería estar y lo encontró peleando con relativa facilidad a los mutantes que se abalanzaban contra él, entendía que siendo profesor de karate y campeón reconocido aquello no sería muy difícil para él, pero aún así parecía que ya conocía donde golpear.

-Tienes que golpearlos en el centro.-dijo Jason cuando salto a su lado.-...así desaparecen.

Jake no tuvo tiempo de preguntar como lo sabía cuando se abalanzaron sobre él y decidió poner en práctica la teoría de Jason, siendo efectiva cuando esquivo a uno de ellos, lo agarro del brazo y le hizo dar la vuelta para golpearle con un doble puñetazo.

-Vale, ¿como sabes eso?-pregunto golpeando a más mutantes.

-Porque se llaman masillas.-dijo Jason.-...y son viejos conocidos míos. Soy Jason Scott, el primer Ranger Rojo.

Jake tuvo la sensación de marearse cuando Jason saco de su bolsillo su viejo morpher y suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa sabiendo que en la conmoción de la batalla nadie lo vería transformarse.

-¡A metamorfosearse!-grito Jason.-¡Triranosaurio Rex!

El Megaforce Negro sintió que su casco se hacia más grande para dejar caer su boca abierta ante lo que acababa de ver, Jason Scott, el idolo de Troy también era una leyenda, el primer Ranger Rojo.

-Vale, estoy flipando.-dijo Jake.

-Imagino.-rió Jason.-...¿acabamos esto?

-Encantado.

Entre los dos no fue muy difícil acabar con los masillas que seguían en su empeño de molestar, ahora que sabía como vencerlos, le resultaba mucho más fácil y hasta divertido.

-En nuestra época eran mejores.-murmuro Jason.

-No se yo, abuelo.-rió Jake.-...vamos con el resto del equipo.

Por suerte, Noah y Troy habían hecho su parte del trabajo igual que Gia y Emma que volvían chocando manos y charlando animadamente sobre la manera de vencer a masillas y lo divertido que había sido.

-Chicos, tengo una...

-¡El Ranger Rojo!-grito Nico.

-Si, eso mismo.-dijo Jake.

Troy, Gia, Emma y Nico se colocaron alrededor de Jason inspeccionandolo mientras el cruzaba los brazos divertido y esperaba a que acabaran de estudiarlo.

-¿Han terminado ya?-pregunto a Jake.

-No se.-dijo Jake.-...para mi también a sido un shock.

-Lo entiendo, venid conmigo.

Se los llevó detrás de un callejón donde se colocaron uno frente a los demás y se aseguraron de que nadie más los viera como volvían a su forma civil.

-¡Poder Fuera!-dijo Jason.

-¡Poder Fuera!-dijeron los Megaforce.

Mientras que Jason miraba con una gran sonrisa confirmando sus sospechas, los chicos menos Jake no dejaban de salir de su asombro viendo a la estrella del karate convertido en el gran Ranger Rojo Original.

-Sorpresa...-dijo Jason.

-Este es mi sueño hecho realidad.-dijo Troy.

Jason rió observando a su nuevo integrante en la familia de Rojos hasta que algo captó su atención, Jake no parecía encontrarse demasiado bien e incluso se había retrasado del resto haciendo que Jason temiera que alguno de los masillas le hubiera golpeado o algo peor.

-¿Jake?

Casi de manera simultanea y sin darse cuenta Gia estaba a su lado agarrando el brazo del muchacho y tomándole la temperatura, como hacia mucho tiempo Trini había hecho con él cuando había estado enfermo.

_No me digas que estas haciendo esto, pequeña dientes de sable..._

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto ella.

-Estas preocupada.-rió Jake.-..casi me alegro.

Recibió un pequeño golpe en el brazo mientras Emma tomaba la mano de Troy y Noah comenzaba a pensar posibles causas del malestar de Jake cuando de repente Jake se arrodillo en el suelo agarrándose a si mismo.

-¡Jake! ¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto Gia agachándose con él.

-No se...-susurro Jake.-...es como si...

Y entonces, una luz envolvió el cuerpo de Jake haciéndolo desaparecer entre las manos de Gia y la vista de sus compañeros que miraron a Jason como si él debiera tener la respuesta a lo que acababa de pasar en aquel lugar.

-Creo que...-murmuro Jason.-...se lo acaban de llevar.

. . . . . . . .

Zack y Trini recogieron a Billy y Kim en el antiguo parque a la entrada de Agel Groove donde solían reunirse cuando era jóvenes, los cuatros sonrieron al verse y corrieron a abrazarse sin pasar por alto lo mucho que todos habían cambiado y lo mayores que se habían hecho.

-¡Kim!

-¡Trini! ¡Dios, que alegría!

Las dos amigas se abrazaron con fuerza mientras saltaban en círculos, felices de encontrarse después de tanto tiempo mientras Zack y Billy chocaban manos y se daban un pequeño abrazo dándose la bienvenida de nuevo.

-Siento que tengamos que vernos así.-dijo Billy.

-Bueno.-dijo Zack.-...tiene pinta de que será otra aventura más, aunque la verdad no veo vestido de negro de nuevo.

Kim y Trini negaron con la cabeza afirmando que ellas tampoco pero si la ocasión lo requería no les quedaría otro remedio, aunque a estas alturas ya debían ser los abuelos Rangers.

-Como se suele decir, una vez Ranger, siempre Ranger.-dijo Billy.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Trini.-...y ahora tenemos que ir al loca donde vamos a montar nuestra escuela a esperar a Tommy y a una amiga.

Ante esa frase Kimberly le lanzó a su amiga una mirada que Trini simplemente decidió ignorar lo mejor que pudo mientras caminaba hacia el local, seguida por Zack y Billy que se miraban con una mezcla de diversión y preocupación.

-¿Como que amiga?-pregunto Kim.

-No lo se, eso me ha dicho Jason.-dijo Trini.-...según dice Tommy la conoció en la Universidad cuando estudiaba paleontología.

-¿Tommy estudio a los dinosaurios?-pregunto Billy.

-Jason dice que en aquel momento le pareció lo correcto y que le hacía estar algo más cerca de nosotros y lo que habíamos vivido.-dijo Zack.

-Osea que...no se ha olvidado de nosotros.-murmuro Kim.

Trini sonrió pasando una mano por el hombro de su amiga y caminando con ella mientras los chicos sonreían llegando a la puerta del local donde antes los habían atacado los masillas y ahora se reencontrarían con su amigo multi-color.

-Kim, olvidarte y Tommy no suelen ir en la frase.-dijo Trini.-...y según Jason, no es porque no lo haya intentado.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Kim.

Entonces escucharon un coche y se giraron para ver a un hombre mucho más maduro que la última vez, con gafas de sol y pelo corto, totalmente distinto al que recordaban acompañado de una mujer con su ordenador y una mochila de deporte en las manos y que los miraba con cierta sabiduría, como si ya supiera sus identidades.

Que siendo amiga de Tommy, seguramente lo sabía.

-Eso que ha dicho Trini, es lo más real que te puedas imaginar en mi vida, Kim.-dijo Tommy quitandose las gafas de sol.

Y, tal y como pasara cuando reveló su identidad de Ranger Blanco, Kimberly sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban y directamente todo se volvía negro alrededor de ella mietras sentía su cuerpo comenzar a pesar demasiado.

-¡Kim!-grito Trini.

-Dios mio...-susurro Hayley.

Tommy se acercó a ella con preocupación tomándole el pulso y suspirando aliviado mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar a sus amigos y compañeros dandoles una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Esto ya se esta convirtiendo en un habito.-dijo cogiendo a Kim en sus brazos.-...vamos dentro.

Los demás le siguieron sin rechistar pensando en que podrían hacer ahora que estaban todos juntos y porque a pesar de que deberían estar felices por estar de nuevo todos, tenían la sensación de que aquello no iba a ser para unos días de ocio.

Algo grande venía en camino, de eso estaban seguros.

. . . . . . .

Conner tuvo la urgencia de reír cuando vio a Jake caer al suelo de la cueva de un golpe pero las retuvo y decidió ir a ayudar a su nuevo compañero de batalla a levantarse del suelo mientras él miraba donde estaba y, seguramente, se preguntara que hacía allí.

-Hola, compañero.-dijo Conner.-...vamos, levanta.

Jake cogió la mano del joven y se levantó del suelo mirando a su alrededor sin saber muy bien donde estaba, un segundo estaba con Jason y su equipo y al otro estaba allí, rodeado de un chico, un robot y dos personas vestidas de Ranger blanco y rojo respectivamente.

-¿Donde estoy?

-En mi casa.-dijo Ninjor.-...soy Ninjor, mentor de los Ninja Rangers.

-¿Mentor de los Ninja Rangers?-pregunto Jake.-...entonces, ¿Estoy con los buenos?

-Eso parece.-dijo el joven.-...Conner Mckight, Dino Ranger Rojo y ahora la razón por la que estas aqui.

-Vaya...-murmuro Jake.-...y vosotros.

-Delphine y Aurico.-dijo la Ranger Blanco.-...alíen Rangers.

Jake tuvo que sentarse de nuevo al sentir que toda la información le sobrepasaba pero podía decir que decían la verdad, por lo menos eso pensó al verse rodeado de energía Ranger y una paz que no había sentido desde el día le dieron el morpher negro.

-Vale...-dijo Jake.-...¿y que hago yo aquí?

-Necesitamos tu ayuda, Jake.-dijo Ninjor.-...un ser llamado Xytar quiere el poder de Phoenix, el regente de Inferno para hacerse con el universo y para ello a convocado a los enemigos destruidos de los Rangers y sus súbditos, formando un temible ejercito.

-Vaya...¿y tu?-pregunto a Conner.

-Phoenix y yo nos encontramos en Reffside y ahora forma parte de mi convirtiéndome en el Hell Ranger.-dijo Conner.

Jake asintió intentando comprender todo lo necesario sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero todavía había alguna cosa que no entendía, algo que a pesar de que le halagaba no entendía que pudiera ser así.

-¿Y porque yo?

Ante eso, Conner, Delphine y Aurico giraron sus miradas hacia Ninjor que se acerco hasta él y puso una mano en su hombro como señal de confianza.

-Porque en muchos aspectos te pareces a él.-dijo mirando a Conner.-...y se que podrás hacer la tarea que estoy por encomendarte, Jake.

-Seguro.-dijo Jake.-...haré lo que sea para ayudar, si puedo.

-Contéstame a algo antes, Jake.-dijo Conner.-...¿que harías por tu equipo y la Tierra?

-Todo.-dijo Jake.

Eso bastó para Conner, Ninjor tenía razón en decir que se parecía mucho a él que al principio era feliz sin su vida Ranger y en cierta manera lo veía como una carga, pero poco tiempo después entendió el significado de salvar vidas y la lealtad a tus amigos y juró defenderlos hasta su último aliento.

-Entonces podrás.-sentenció Conner.-...ahora, Ninjor, ¿cuando traerás a Mike?

-Ahora mismo.-dijo Ninjor.

Y, al igual que pasará con Jake, una luz se empezó a adueñar de la sala mientras Conner se sentaba al lado de Jake y esperaba a ver aparecer al otro ayudante que Ninjor le había buscado para su misión mientras su mente se preguntaba si Hayley ya se habría dado cuenta de que no estaba.

_Lo siento, Hales..._

. . . . . . . . .

Mike aprovechaba las tardes que no tenía clases para hacer otro de sus proyectos sorpresa, uno que nadie conocía y que era la principal razón para que estudiara mecánica, especializado en cuerpos creados y manejados por control remoto.

Solo que los que él pensaba hacer, debían controlarse solos.

-¿Que haces?

Mike saltó cuando su novia de un año, Emily entró al jardín de su casa y lo sorprendió ensamblando uno de los brazos de su zord oso en miniatura que esperaba poder reconstruir y utilizar con el tiempo.

-Nada, ya sabes, creando cosas.-dijo Mike con una sonrisa.

-Mira mi pequeño gran creador.-dijo ella.-...si solo tuvieras las herramientas necesarias para recrear los zords, echo de menos a mi pequeño mono.

Mike lo sabía y por eso había hecho de su misión personal recrear en medida de lo posible a los zords que habían tenido desde niños para así recuperar parte de las cosas que Xandred les había quitado siendo samurais.

Lo único malo era que no podría dejarlos tal y como eran antes ya que no tenía lo que él llama, el alma del zord.

-Lo se y lo siento, Em.-dijo Mike.-...me gustaría darte eso.

-No te preocupes.-dijo ella.-...te tengo a ti, así que no es tan malo.

Él sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios dejando las herramientas en la mesa para agarrar la cintura de ella y atraerla más a él, tenía razón en que se tenían el uno al otro, pero él quería darle más y quería regalarle a su mono de nuevo igual que quería devolverle a sus amigos de alguna manera todo lo que le habían mostrado en dos años con sus zords semi-recuperados.

-Em...-murmuro separándose de ella cuando algo golpeó su estomago.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto ella.

-No se...-dijo él.-...me siento raro.

Se apartó de ella caminando algo más lejos para intentar calmar la sensación de ser arrastrado a otro lugar mientras podía sentir a Emily cerca de él con la preocupación grabada en su cara.

-Mike, ¿quieres que llame a alguien?

-No, estoy bien.-dijo cayendo de rodillas.-...bueno, casi...

-Cariño no estas bien.-dijo ella.-...llamare a un médico y a los chicos.

Mike asintió lentamente, después de ir a ver a la familia de ella, habían decidido mudarse a Panorama City permanentemente a una casa antigua de los padres de Mike que habían cedido con mucho gusto a pesar de las protestas del padre de Emily por ser ella demasiado joven.

Gracias a dios, Emily, su madre y Serena con algo de ayuda de los padres de él habían hecho entrar al viejo en razón, los gastos corrían la mitad a manos de Mike que trabajaba en el árcade por las tardes y la otra parte se la repartían entre los padres hasta que ellos se graduaran.

Emily como profesora de música y él como experto en mecánica motriz y funcionamiento de seres mecánicos.

-Jayden dice que avisará a los demás y vendrán enseguida.-dijo Emily saliendo al jardín.-...Mike no te ves bien.

-No me siento bien.-susurro Mike.-...Em, ve con los demás...

-¿Que?

-Ve...-susurro sintiendo que no podía pelear más con lo que le arrastraba.

Y de repente, se sintió arrastrado por un tornado de luz que lo llevo de golpe a otro lugar dejando allí a Emily asustada y sin saber como reaccionar.

¿Sería una amenaza o una nueva aventura?

. . . . . . .

Ethan, Kira y Trent aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Angel Groove pasado el medio día, el viaje desde Nueva York había sido largo y estaban cansado pero la preocupación por Conner iba más allá de todo aquello.

-Llamare a Tommy.-dijo Ethan cuando desembarcaron.

-¿Ethan?

-Ya estamos en Angel Groove, Doc.-dijo Ethan.-dinos donde ir.

-Voy a mandarte la localización por el móvil, daos prisa, creo que lo que esta pasando aqui y la desaparición de Conner estan relacionadas.-dijo Tommy.

-Esta bien, ya vamos.-dijo Ethan.

Ethan colgó su móvil y miro la localización señalando a Kira y Trent para que lo siguieran mientras caminaban por las calles de Angel Groove agradeciendo que nadie se parara a verlos demasiado y nadie se acercara a pedirles autógrafos o fotos ya que tenían la suficiente prisa para no poder atenderlos.

Lo cual les perjudicaría profesionalmente, por supuesto.

-¿En que problemas puede estar?-pregunto Kira.-...no tenemos aviso de Mesogog o cualquier otro monstruo.

-Quizá sea algo nuevo.-murmuro Trent.-...quizá no tenga que ver directamente con nosotros si no con él mismo o incluso con Tommy, no olvidemos que él es la leyenda.

-O quizá sea eso que esta ahí delante.-dijo Ethan.

Mutantes de muchas clases atormentaba la ciudad en busca, suponían, que de algún Ranger o simplemente de hacer daño a la gente cosa que ellos, como defensores de la justicia, no podían dejar que pasara.

-Vale.-dijo Ethan.-...Kira, ¿tus poderes funcionan todavía desde lo de los Retro Rangers?

-Si.-dijo ella.-...siempre, por si acaso me necesitan.

-Entonces déjame tu gema.-dijo él.-...tengo una idea.

Kira lo hizo observando a su amigo colocar su gema con la de él y Trent y ver como las otras dos gemas brillaban mientras un aura de poder pasaba de una a otra.

-Ya esta, espero que se haya pasado poder suficiente.-dijo Ethan.

-Vale.-dijo Kira.-...bien pensado.

-Vamos a por ellos, chicos.-dijo Trent.

Se lanzaron a por los robots saltando en tres zonas distintas y dejando que sus poderes tomaran el control, el primero fue Ethan, que como siempre, se remango las mangas de su camisa y expuso sus brazos al mismo tiempo que sentía el poder de su escudo fuerte en él y comenzaba a bloquear ataques y golpear enemigos como si nada.

Kira saltó con fuerza un par de veces antes de darle una patada a un robot y ser agarrada por otro para acabar contra la pared a punta de arma de otro robot que la miro haciendo el tipico ruido de maquina que ella tanto odiaba.

-Voy a enseñarte a cantar.-susurro.

Cogió aire antes de gritar lanzando al robot lejos de ella de un golpe y haciendo que muchos otros se tambalearan dandole tiempo para recuperarse y atacar de nuevo aún con más fuerza que antes.

Trent tocó la pared fundiéndose con ella mientras lo robots que lo perseguían se detenían confundidos por la desaparición del humano que buscaban, entonces, el Ranger Blanco camino por la pared hasta colocarse detrás de ellos y se soltó de la pared acercándose a los robots hasta estar a centímetros de ellos.

-¿Me buscabais?-pregunto.

Puso una mano a cada lado de las cabezas de los robots chocandolos y haciendo que los cayeran con fuerza mientras él se frotaba las manos y seguía con otra tanda de golpes de los nuevos robots que lo habían rodeado.

-Creo que hemos perdido forma.-dijo Ethan llegando con sus amigos.

-Habla por ti.-dijo Kira.-...yo sigo machacándolos.

-Ni que lo digas, hermana.-dijo Trent.-...venga, vamos por otra ronda.

-¡Rangers Megaforce!

-¡Tiranosaurio Rex!

Del cielo por encima de ellos un grupo de cuatro Rangers y otro Ranger que en seguida reconocieron como Jason Scott o Rocky De Santos, el Ranger Orginal Rojo llegaron al lado de ellos quitandoles de encima a los robots que quedaban.

-¿Estais bien?-pregunto Jason llegando a su lado.

-Si.-dijo Ethan.-...¿Eres Jason o Rocky?

La pregunta sorprendió al Ranger que mirando a sus lados para que nadie lo viera volvió a su estado civil acompañado de los otros Rangers que los miraban igual de sorprendidos que Jason.

-¿Sabéis quien soy yo y Rocky?-pregunto Jason.

-Si, claro.-dijo Kira.-...nuestro mentor es Tommy Oliver...

-...y nosotros somos los Dino Rangers.-dijo Trent.-...aunque ahora falta uno, que es por lo que estamos aquí.

Los Rangers se miraron entre si mientras los Dino Rangers mostraban sus pulseras transformadas en morphers y contaban la desaparición de su amigo, cosa que a ellos también les había pasado.

-Nosotros también acabamos de perder a uno de los nuestro.-dijo un muchacho.-...soy Troy, Megaforce Rojo y este es mi equipo, Noah, Gia y Emma, Megaforce Azul, Amarillo y Rosa, nos falta Jake, nuestro Megaforce Negro.

-Y a nosotros, Conner.-dijo Kira.-...nuestro Dino Ranger Rojo.

Jason camino hasta los Rangers colocándose en el centro de todos pensando como era posible que dos Rangers hubieran desaparecido en tan poco tiempo y los masillas y robots estuvieran por todo Angel Groove como si nada.

_¿Que es lo que esta pasando?_

-Lo mejor es ir con los demás, Tommy estará allí seguramente.-dijo Jason.-...y juntos sabremos mejor que hacer.

. . . . . . . .

Mike se apartó de las cuatro personas y el robot que se intentaron acercar a él cuando aterrizó en el suelo de la cueva, no sabía lo que eran ni que querían y no iba a arriesgarse a otra trampa de algún idiota que quisiera hacerse con el mundo.

-En serio, somos los buenos.-dijo Jake.

-Si hombre.-dijo Mike.-...y yo te voy a creer a si sin más.

-Somos Rangers como tu, Mike.-dijo Delphine.

Él se lo podía creer de ellos dos, pero los otros dos humanos y robot seguían siendo un misterio para él y no podía permitirse el lujo de caer en una trampa y que sus amigos y Emily tuvieran que venir a sacarlo de aquí.

-Sin pruebas no lo creo.-dijo Mike.

-Vale.-dijo Jake.-...mira.

Le enseño su morpher y su tarjeta que le permitían convertirse en el Megaforce Negro mientras Conner le enseñaba su muñeca el morpher con forma de Phoenix que relucía en su mano izquierda.

-Antes era el Dino Ranger Rojo.-explicó.-...pero mis poderes se perdieron en la lucha contra Mesogog y ahora he recibido esto, que es por lo que todos estamos aquí.

_¿Recibes esto?_

-¿Que ha sido eso?-pregunto Mike.

Jake miro directamente a Conner que se toco el pecho como si algo lo hubiera molestado y lo acariciaba como si se lo estuviera haciendo a un animal.

-Lo siento, Phoenix.-dijo Conner.-...eso es Phoenix, el poderoso regente de Inferno que nuestro enemigo quiere para dominar el universo.

-Por eso te necesitamos Mike.-dijo Ninjor.-...se que has estado trabajando en tus antiguos zords y que lo estas haciendo genial y esa es la razón de que te eligiera a ti para ayudarme a recrear y arreglar los zords de los demás Rangers y darnos la oportunidad de usarlos en batalla.

Mike se detuvo a pensarlo, arreglar sus zords no era como arreglar todos y eso podía llevarle más tiempo del que tenían si la amenaza de la Tierra quería actuar se sentó en la roca y miro al robot que parecía estar muy seguro de él como elección para aquel trabajo.

-No se si podré.-dijo Mike.-...no es lo mismo, mis zords son miniaturas.

-Yo te ayudare.-dijo Ninjor.-...por cierto, soy Ninjor, mentor de los Ninja Rangers y aquellos son Delphine y Aurico, Rangers Aliens.

Mike observo a su alrededor la confianza volar hacia él, creyendo que de verdad podría hacer aquello y casi se sintió capaz de hacerlo, aunque había muchos puntos que arreglar antes de que pensara en ponerse manos a la obra.

-Vale.-dijo Mike.-...os creo, pero, ¿donde voy a trabajar?

-Ven conmigo.-dijo Ninjor.

Siguieron a Ninjor fuera de la cueva, en un lugar amplio de arena de playa donde un mecanismo que solo Ninjor conocía les abrió una puerta por debajo del suelo por donde bajaron hasta un enorme taller donde las piezas y los diseños originales de los zords se escondían a plena vista del mundo.

-Increíble...-murmuro Mike.

-¿Crees que aquí estarás bien?-pregunto Ninjor.

-Si...seguro.-dijo Mike.

-¡Que pasada!-dijo Jake.-...están hasta nuestros zords, es increible.

-Así que tu los mantienes en custodia.-dijo Conner.

-Si, solo los zords del animarium de los Wild Rangers estaban fuera.-dijo Ninjor.-...pero fueron destruidos y no puedo contar con los zords de Time Force y S.P.D ya que aún no han sido creados.

-Así que...¿tendremos que llamarlos?-pregunto Jake.

-Si los necesitamos me pondré en contacto con Cruger de S.P.D y Circuit de Time Force, mientras tanto trabajaremos con esto.

Mike acarició las miles de herramientas creyendo aquella vez que si podría conseguirlo, que solo necesitaba tiempo para poder recrearlos a tamaño normal y con la ayuda de Ninjor estaba seguro deque aquel problema podría solucionarse.

Se giro sobre si mismo mirando a los que serían sus nuevos compañeros y sonrió para si mismo asintiendo a la propuesta de Ninjor.

-Os ayudare.-dijo Mike.-...solo tengo una pregunta más.

-¿Si?

-¿Que pasa con nuestros amigos?-preguntó.-...asumo que si no están aquí es porque no pueden saberlo.

Ninjor miro a Conner que negó con la cabeza, la última decisión era suya pero si ya se había negado a traer a Mike y a Jake al principio, daría un no rotundo a cualquiera que apareciera para pelear por algo que al final solo podía ser su misión.

Además, la Tierra necesitaría tanta ayuda como fuera posible mientras ellos se terminaban de preparar.

-Ellos se están reuniendo en la Tierra, los masillas y robots de Mondo, Rita y Zedd ya han atacado Angel Groove.-dijo Ninjor.-...solo es cuestión de tiempo y necesitarán a todos los Rangers disponibles hasta que todos estemos listos.

Mike asintió cerrando un segundo los ojos para pedir disculpas silenciosas a Emily y los demás por preocuparlos, pero esto era algo que él debía hacer ahora para defenderlos.

_Por primera vez yo seré quien cuide de ellos..._

-¿Y bien?-pregunto mirándolos.-...¿por donde empezamos?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Story Of Samurais and Trainings**

Ji casi tuvo un ataque al corazón cuando Jayden apareció por el jardín donde cuidadosamente regaba sus plantas, el muchacho golpeó con fuerza la puerta y se coloco delante de él con gesto preocupado.

-Mike a desaparecido.

Palabras suficientes para que Ji dejara una de sus pasiones y se levantara mirando al otro joven, sabía que Jayden jamás bromearía con algo como eso y que Mike adoraba demasiado la ciudad y a Emily como para marcharse porque si.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-No lo se.-dijo Jayden.-...Emily llamó diciendo que Mike se encontraba mal y que fueamos a su casa rápido para que cinco minutos después sea Mia quien me llame diciendo que ella y Kevin van de camino a su casa porque Emily la llamo fuera de control diciendo que Mike había desaparecido.

Ji bajo su mirada pensando en las miles de posibilidades que podían haber hecho desaparecer a Mike pero todas se reducían a un solo destino, su tiempo como Samurai.

-Quizá es algún Nightlok.-dijo Ji.

-Pensé en Octoroo.-dijo Jayden.-..es el único que no vencimos y pensamos que había muerto cuando vencimos a Xandred.

Era una posibilidad más que probable teniendo en cuenta que Octoroo tenía cualidades y habilidades para llevarse a Mike cuando menos se lo esperaban.

-Coge los morphers y vamos a casa de Emily.-dijo Ji.

Jayden asintió y corrió a por los morphers que tenía guardados en su cuarto dentro de su armario, los abrió para coger el suyo y entonces se dio cuenta de algo que no pensaba que podría pasar pero que estaba viendo con sus ojos.

-¡Ji!-dijo corriendo de nuevo hacia Ji.-...el morpher de Mike, no esta.

Aquello se complicaba, Octoroo no había estado allí pero Mike tampoco y Ji no podía entender como su morpher del bosque había desaparecido como por arte de mágia.

-Lo investigaremos todos juntos, hijo.-dijo Ji.-...ahora vamonos.

-Si.-dijo Jayden.-...llamaré a Antonio por el camino.

Ji asintió una vez más antes de saltar a su moto con Jayden detrás de él poniendose de inmediato en marcha hacia la casa de Mike y Emily en busca de alguna explicación razonable a lo que les estaba pasando.

-Ji, ¿crees que estará bien?-pregunto Jayden.

Podía sentir el miedo en su voz, Jayden ya había perdido a su padre a manos de Xandred y si ahora perdía a un amigo fuera o no culpa de Octoroo estaba seguro que no podría superarlo y si Ji quería borrar alguna cosa del pasado de Jayden era la amargura del joven sobre la muerte de su padre.

_No dejare que pase si puedo evitarlo..._

-Es fuerte, Jayden.-dijo Ji.-...y es Mike, puede con lo que sea.

Y aunque sintió a Jayden relajarse detrás de él, Ji sintió que sus palabras no habían llegado hasta él mismo y miro al cielo lanzando una plegaria hacia el padre de Jayden.

_Cuida de Mike, por favor..._

. . . . . . . . .

Cuando Jason llegó con los Megaforce Rangers y los Dino Rangers tuvo la sensación de deja vú más grande del mundo al ver a su equipo reunido de nuevo, esta vez completo y a Kim reposando en una cama dormida mientras Tommy permanecía a su lado.

-Desmayada.-dijo Tommy.

-Viejos habitos nunca mueren.-dijo Jason con una sonrisa.

Tommy le devolvió la sonrisa levantandose por primera vez del lado de Kimberly mientras chocaba manos con su viejo amigo y luego observaba a su otro equipo detrás de ellos tan adultos como él esperaba que fueran.

-Chicos.-dijo Tommy.-...me alegro de veros.

-Y nosotros, Doc.-dijo Ethan dandole la mano.

-Siempre, Tommy.-dijo Trent chocando manos con él.

Kira esperaba detrás de todos ellos, la joven era alguien especial para Tommy, era como una hija para él y siempre que la veía miraba a lo que él y Kim podían haber tenido ya que era como una mezcla de los dos algo más alocada.

-Eh...-dijo Tommy.-...¿estas bien?

Por primera vez en el viaje Kira se lanzó a los brazos de alguien, en este caso Tommy que la acogió como gran fuerza mientras Ethan y Trent miraban algo apenados y la joven respiraba algo entrecortadamente intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

-Estara bien.-susurro Tommy en su pelo.-...es Conner, ¿cuando ha podido algo con él?

Kira se separó de él con una pequeña sonrisa y fue entonces cuando vio a Hayey allí parada delante de ellos pero con miedo a acercarse, como si ellos fueran a decirle algo por manter en secreto las cosas que sabía de Conner.

-Ven aqui, Hales.-dijo Kira.

Ella se acercó lentamente, con algo de miedo mientras cogía la mochila de Conner le puso delante de Kira y se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos con los suyos cargados de lágrimas.

-Lo siento.-dijo Hayley.-...él me pidió que no lo hiciera y yo...

-Tranquila.-dijo Kira.-...se lo que pasaba y lo dura que era su agenda, seguramente jamás habría tenido tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Eso...eso dijo.-murmuro Hayley.

-Dame un abrazo.-dijo Kira.-...tu no tienes culpa, por lo menos así nos hemos enterado de lo que pasa.

Hayley asintió y abrazó a Kira, abrazado al que se unieron Ethan y Trent mientras Tommy les daba su espacio colocandose al lado de Jason.

-Así que...-murmuro Jason.

-Mi equipo Dino Ranger.-dijo Tommy.-...bonito, ¿eh?

-Mucho, casi me da envidia viejo multi-color.

Tommy golpeó levemente a Jason en el hombro mientras detrás de ellos Kimberly comenzaba a estirarse teniendo al Ranger Verde Original rápidamente a su lado.

-¿Quien es?-murmuro Kira.

-Kimberly, la Ranger Rosa Original.-murmuro Hayley.

Kira miro a Hayley con sorpresa para luego sonreir viendo a Kim abrir los ojos y sonreir a Tommy mientras él la ayudaba a levantarse y la llevaba con los demás.

-¿Segura que estas bien, preciosa?-pregunto Tommy.

-Que si, Tommy.-dijo ella.-...ha sido todo este viaje loco.

Tommy sonrió y se coloco a su lado cuando por fin se dió cuenta de los nuevos Rangers, Troy y Emma agarrados de la mano mientras Noah miraba alrededor y Gia parecía impaciente.

-¿Y ellos?

-Los nuevos.-dijo Jason.-...Megaforce.

-Vaya.-dijo Tommy.-...soy Tommy Oliver, Ranger Verde y Blanco Original, Zeo Ranger Rojo y Dino Ranger Negro.

-Muy colorido.-dijo Jason.-...esta es la leyenda Ranger viviente.

Troy se acercó a él chocando manos mientras sonreía, para él era como estar en el paraiso conociendo a todas aquellas leyendas y se giro para compartir su excitación con el otro compañero que debería estar peor que él cuando se dio cuenta de que Jake no estaba con ellos y toda su ilusión salió por la ventana.

-Encantado, soy Troy, Megaforce Rojo.-murmuro.-...ellos Noah, Megaforce Azul, Emma, Megaforce Rosa y Gia, Megaforce Amarilla.

-Y les falta un Ranger, como a nosotros.-dijo Trent.

-Si, Jake.-dijo Gia.-...no se que hacemos aqui en vez de estar ahí buscandolo, a saber en que lios puede estar metido ese idiota.

La tensión en la sala por parte de Gia era más que evidente, odiaba estar preocupada y más aún que la razón fuera aquel niñato que le gustaba ir con un balón de fútbol y que la perseguía allí donde fuera.

-Calmate, Gia.-advirtió Troy.

-Estoy calmada.-dijo ella.-...solo quiero acabar con esto de una vez.

Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la otra parte de la sala sin mucho animo bajo la atenta mirada de Kim, Trini y Kira que casi al mismo tiempo tiempo se lanzarón una mirada complice.

-Tranquilo.-dijo Kim a Troy.-...iremos a ver.

-Gracias.-contestó el muchacho.-...es muy tensa desde lo de Jake y me da miedo que haga alguna locura.

-Aunque tiene razón.-dijo Emma dejandose abrazar por Troy.-...tenemos que encontrar a Jake y a Conner rápidamente.

Todos asintieron dejando a las chicas marcharse mientras ellos comenzaban a hablar de los lugares por donde podrían buscar cuando el teléfono de Tommy Oliver comenzó a vibrar haciendo que se apartara de la conversación.

-¿Si?

-Tommy, soy Ji, el mentor de los Samurai Rangers.-contestaron en la otra linea.

Tommy pidió silencio a los demás y que se acercaran a él mientras colocaba el manos libres para que pudieran escuchar lo que estaba pasando y a la vez pudieran explicarle el problema que tenían ya que tenía la sensación de que todo podía estar relacionado.

-Ji, ¿algún problema?

-Si, mi Ranger Verde, Mike a desaparecido.

-Me lo temía...-murmuro Tommy.

-¿Que pasa, hijo?

Tommy suspiro, no le gustaba dar malas noticias y menos a Ji con quien había compartido mucho cuando era más joven. Él maestro le había enseñado los secretos del samurai durante sus años de retiro en las montañas y por eso estaba eternamente agradecido.

-Será mejor que tu y tus Rangers vengais a Angel Groove.-dijo Tommy.-...mi Dino Ranger Rojo y el nuevo Megaforce Negro también han desaparecidos y todos estamos reunidos aqui en busca de una solución.

-Esta bien, hijo.-contestó Ji.-...estaremos allí en un par de horas.

Tommy se despidió de su maestro y colgó el teléfono mirando al resto de Rangers que ahora parecian aún más preocupados que antes por el aumento de un Ranger más desaparecido y todo lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad.

-Esto es obra de alguien.-dijo Jason.-...estoy seguro.

-Lo malo es que no sabemos quien y solo podemos suponer.-murmuro Tommy.

Billy se separo un poco del grupo mirando a su alrededor, si aquello era obra de alguien estaba seguro que no tardaría mucho en aparecer y probablemente no vendría solo teniendo en cuenta que habría pensado en que los equipos de los Rangers desaparecidos se reunirían para buscarlo.

Lo que les dejaba poco margen para actuar.

-¿Billy? ¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Jason.

-No lo se.-dijo él.-...creo que tenemos poco tiempo y el mejor plan es avisar a los demás equipos para que esten listos en caso de más desapariciones y prepararnos.

-Buena idea.-dijo Troy.

-Como siempre.-dijo Zack.-...ese es mi cerebrito.

Tommy asintió cogiendo su teléfono mientras Jason hacía lo mismo los dos sabiendo a quienes debían llamar para poner en aviso.

. . . . . . . .

Jake se salió fuera con Delphine y Aurico mientras Conner se quedaba con Mike en el taller ultimando unas ideas que el Dino Ranger tenía en mente y quería pasar a su compañero y nuevo técnico de Zords.

-No se, Conner.-dijo Mike.-...nunca probé algo tan grande.

-Intenta el diseño.-dijo Conner.-...Ninjor seguro que puede ayudarte, pero quiero ver si podríamos combinarlo.

-Lo intentaré.-prometió Mike.-...empezaré con el diseño del Zord de Tommy o, mejor dicho, de todos ellos.

-Eso va a ser una hazaña.-rió Conner.

-Y que lo digas.-murmuro Mike.-...tengo que unir el Dragonzord con TigreZord blanco y con el FalconZord.

-¿No vas a añadir el Shogunzord blanco?-pregunto Conner.

-No completamente.-dijo Mike mostrando el diseño del Shogunzord.-...quiero aplicar parte del diseño para él y la otra parte para la Ranger Rosa Original junto con el Pterodactyl, el Firebird Thunderzord y el Crane Ninjazord.

Conner observo como Mike comenzaba ya a trabajar en varias ideas cosas que le encantaba aunque no entendiera como las iba a poner en papel y mucho menos como las iba a hacer a tamaño real, por lo que esperaba que Ninjor pudiera ayudarlo.

-Será muy poderoso.-murmuro.

-Si, pero no más que los de Tommy.-dijo Mike.-...sus tres zords fueron diseñados para ser más fuertes que el resto con lo que probablemente tu mentor maneje el zord más fuerte de la historia. Siempre y cuando yo no meta la pata con el diseño.

-No lo harás.-dijo Conner.-...mirate, ya lo estas planeando.

Mike sonrió y asintió cuando escucho bajar a Ninjor con un café en la mano y unos bollos en la otra listo para su sesión de trabajo.

-Conner, te esperan arriba.-dijo Ninjor.

-Si.-dijo mirando a Mike.-...me voy, ¿podré ver los diseños antes de que te pongas a ellos?

-Claro.-dijo Mike.-...¿alguna idea más?

-Si, pero te la diré cuando vea el diseño.-dijo Conner.-...buena suerte.

-Gracias, la necesitare.-dijo Mike.

Conner se marchó dejando a Mike solo con Ninjor que dejó el café en la mesa y miro al muchacho de camiseta verde quitarse la chaqueta y sacar de uno de sus bolsillos sus gafas de vista antes de ponerse a mirar los planos originales e intentar combinarlos con los que él tenía en la mente.

-¿Que piensas?-pregunto Ninjor.

-Me pregunto si puedo combinarlos para formar nuevos zords.-dijo Mike mirando el diseño.

Si pudiera mostrar su sonrisa, Ninjor lo habría hecho en aquel momento, sabía que podía hacerlo desde que lo había visto recrear a su zord oso durante los descansos de sus clases y ahora podría mostrárselo a ellos y a él mismo.

-Puedes, los zords estan pensado para ensamblarse entre ellos.-dijo Ninjor.-...si los diseñas con los ensamblajes correctos...

-Podré integrarles cosas de otros zords.-dijo Mike.-..vale, vamos allá.

-No dudes en preguntarme sobre los diseños originales.-dijo Ninjor.

-Gracias.-contestó Mike.

Y así se quedaron, Mike comenzando a dibujar las partes del zord de Tommy que necesitaría de sus zords originales por separado antes de crear todo el conjunto mientras Ninjor miraba la determinación que el muchacho estaba poniendo en su trabajo y supo que había hecho la elección correcta.

Conner y Jake estaban fuera en la playa con Delphine y Aurico, para Conner era la segunda vez que entenaba con ellos pero para Jake era algo nuevo por lo que estaba realmente emocionado por poder batirse con Rangers más veteranos que él.

-Aurico, quédate con Jake.-dijo Delphine.-...y no seas muy duro.

-Si, señora.-dijo Aurico.-...vamos a este lado, pequeñin.

Jake sonrió, ya no era por el hecho de quien ganara si no por el simple hecho de poder entrenar con ellos y estaba seguro que Troy o Gia se morirían de envidia si supieran lo que él estaba haciendo ahora.

_Aunque claro, eso es imposible..._

-¿Listo, chico?-pregunto Aurico.

-Vamos.-dijo Jake.

Jake se lanzó a por Aurico que simplemente se apartó a un lado metiendole la zancadilla al muchacho y provocando que Jake cayera al suelo de un fuerte golpe, pero no se rindió, volvió a levantarse y otra vez ataco, recibiendo la misma respuesta.

-Demasiada ímpetu.-dijo Aurico.-...lo que esta bien, pero necesitas más calma para atacar y usar esa ímpetu como fuerza para golpear.

-Vale...-dijo Jake.

Respiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y dejó que los sentidos le guiaran, recordando a como era cuando jugaba el fútbol, solo que esta vez en vez de el balón, sus amigos era sus piernas y brazos para golpear y defenderse.

Comenzó a andar y luego a correr hacia Aurico que sonrió detrás de su casco Ranger cuando vio más firmeza en los golpes de Jake, aunque no lo suficiente para que él no los pudiera esquivar.

-Vas por buen camino.-dijo Aurico.-...sigue así y cuando consigas darme una vez, comenzaremos la pelea de verdad.

Jake asintió, levantandose de nuevo del suelo y respirando, otra vez la misma repetición que continuaría hasta que consiguiera golpear a Aurico sin olvidar cada una de las indicaciones que este le daba.

-Vamos Conner.-dijo Delphine mientras miraban a los dos pelear.

-¿A donde?-pregunto él.

-Charlemos un poco.-dijo ella.-...quiero conocer más de ti antes de pelear contigo.

Conner asintió marchándose con ella mientras Jake seguía intentando golpear a Aurico sin éxito, él podía ver ahora porque Ninjor lo había elegido, se parecía mucho a él en su empeño y sus ganas de hacer algo cuando era un reto.

Nada pararía a aquel muchacho hasta que consiguiera golpear a Aurico.

-Y dime...¿como le ha estado yendo a Tommy todo estos años?-pregunto Delphine de repente.

-Bien.-contestó Conner.-...aparte de ser mi mentor y el de mi equipo y un Dino Ranger Negro, también profesor de paleontogía en el instituto de Reffside.

-Me alegro.-dijo ella sinceramente.-...la última vez que lo ví acababa de volver a su estado original después de que Master Vile lo hubiera convertido en un niño de unos diez años.

Conner no supo que contestar a eso aunque le produjo bastante gracia imaginarse a su mentor siendo un niño y viendo como otros peleaban las batallas que seguramente él mismo hubiera querido pelear.

-También veo que aumento su rango de color.-dijo ella.

-Si, a veces pienso que su deseo es tocarlos todos.-dijo Conner.-...aunque la verdad no me lo imagino de rosa.

-Nunca se sabe si sigue así.-murmuro ella.-...¿y de ti? ¿que me cuentas?

-No mucho.-dijo él.-...no quería ser Ranger pero la dino gema roja se unió a mi y no tuve más remedio aunque intente por todos los medios deshacerme de aquello.

Delphine lo miro y si Conner hubiera podido ver sus ojos habría visto la confusión que había en ellos, pues obviamente para ella, Conner daba el perfecto perfil de Ranger, inconsciente, arriesgado, valiente y dedicado a su equipo y a su misión.

-¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-pregunto ella.

-Tommy y salvar a una niña.-dijo él.-...el primero me enseño que la importancia de salvar el mundo y la segunda la satisfacción de ser un héroe. Luego, con el tiempo, mi equipo me dio el último empujón mostrándome gente con que jamás me hubiera reunido y que ahora me cuesta no volver a ver.

-Se de lo que hablas.-dijo ella.-...cuando me eligieron para ser la líder de los Aquitar Rangers, me negué, no pensaba estar a la altura, pero ellos, todos ellos, me hicieron ver que podía hacerlo y que si algo era difícil, ellos me ayudarían.

-Justo como mi equipo.-dijo Conner.

Llegaron a un claro de la playa desde donde se podía ver un volcán al final, el lugar que ella estaba buscando para demostrar sus habilidades y el lugar que necesitaba para enseñarle a Conner la única lección que le podía mostrar.

A confiar en si mismo.

-Quien llegue antes allí deja atacar primero.-dijo ella al tiempo que corría.

-¡Eh! ¡Eso es trampa!-grito Conner.

Y se lanzaron a la carrera hacia el volcán, él con ganas de ver lo que Delphine le tenía preparado y descubrir que poderes tenía la lider de los Aquitar Rangers y ella, con ganas de ver si podía juntar la pieza más importante del entrenamiento del muchacho.

Su complicidad y confianza con Phoenix.

. . . .

Gia suspiro mirando su ciudad ahora tranquila después de dos ataques de monstruos, mostrando como cambiaban las cosas de un momento a otro, incluso para ella, en un segundo había tenido a Jake a su lado y al siguiente se había desvanecido como si nada y lo que más odiaba es que no sabía si estaba en manos de los enemigos o por ahí perdido en algún lugar.

_No tengo miedo, yo se que tú estarás ahí para salvarme..._

-Maldito niñato.-murmuro.

Lo único que había querido al principio era perderlo de vista, la molestaba y sinceramente, hasta llegaba a aburrirla pero en poco tiempo y todas sus situaciones juntos ella había empezado a ver partes de Jake que no le desagradaban, incluso empezaba a ver algo más de él que se negaba a admitir y que era lo que ahora la mantenía tan nerviosa.

-Veo que es la primera vez.-comentó Kimberly llegando tras ella.

Gia se giro para ver a Kimberly, Kira y Trini delante de ella con miradas igual de comprensivas aunque la joven Ranger Amarilla podía decir que las tres sabían por lo que estaba pasando aunque en situaciones muy distintas a la suya.

-¿La primera vez?-pregunto Gia.

-Cuando piensas que la persona que quieres esta en peligro.-dijo Trini.

-O cuando crees que no volverás a verlo.-dijo Kira.

Gia negó con la cabeza, incapaz de sentir lo mismo que aquellas mujeres sentían por quienes estaban enamoradas, ella no estaba así con Jake, no podía estarlo ya que no lo conocía tanto como para eso.

_Aunque podría ser un comienzo..._

-Yo no siento nada.-dijo ella.-...solo me preocupa que este dando problemas.

-Seguro.-dijo Kim.-...yo era así con Tommy, ¿recuerdas Trini? Siempre pendiente de que no estuviera en problemas.

-Me acuerdo.-dijo Trini.-...yo lo hago aún con Jason, aunque por mucho que le diga no suele hacerme caso.

-Ya somos tres.-dijo Kira.-...Conner era un idiota cuando lo conocí pero eso no evito que con el tiempo cayera en la trampa y me dejara querer, aunque en esa época no sabia lo que era, justo como tú.

Gia miro entonces a la Dino Ranger Amarilla, Kira parecía fuerte delante de todos pero en sus ojos se escondía algo de pena y casi diría amargura, suponía que por la desaparición del tal Conner, el Dino Ranger Rojo.

-¿Como...?-pregunto intentado sonar casual.-...¿Como supisteis lo que os pasaba con esos chicos?

Las chicas tuvieron que aguantar una sonrisa para evitar que la nueva adición al club de las enamoradas, como Kim solía llamarlas a todas las Rangers enamoradas de algún Ranger, volviera a cerrarse ante ellas.

-Lo mio fue flechado.-admitió Kim.-...la primera vez que vi a Tommy no lo pude evitar y eso que era malvado, pero me cautivo con su lucha para mantenerse bueno y seguir a mi lado.

-Yo en cambio tardé algo más.-dijo Trini.-...Jason tonteó con Kat y otro largo número de mujeres antes de que yo pudiera darme cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba, después simplemente pasó, casi sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-Y lo mio...-dijo Kira.-...a tardado, simplemente. Tardé en darme cuenta, tardé en intentar actuar ya que él consiguió una novia y a pesar de estar siempre juntos no fue hasta que nos despedimos cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía.

Gia podía sentir las cosas que ellas sentían, la esperanza en Kimberly, la alegría en Trini y la sorpresa en Kira, aunque esta última también sentía algo de pena.

_Seguramente por haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta de lo que sentía..._

-Yo...-comenzó Gia.

-Chicas, los Samurai Rangers están aquí.-dijo Troy.

Las chicas miraron al muchacho que había interrumpido su charla y asintieron caminando todas hacia donde estaban reunidos previamente ahora acompañados de nuevos Rangers que se reunían en su pequeño grupo alrededor de una pequeña rubia que sostenía unas figuras de metal.

-Ji, siento mucho enterarme de eso.-dijo Tommy.

-Lo se, hijo.-mustió Ji.-...mis Rangers están bastante afectados, en especial Emily, que es la novia de Mike.

-Ya veo...-susurro Tommy.

Tommy llevó a su antiguo mentor a un lugar algo más apartado para hablar mientras los demás Rangers se conocían y se apoyaban como si fueran un molde perfecto cada uno adaptándose al otro.

-Ji, creo que esto es cosa de un nuevo enemigo.-murmuro.

-Yo también lo he pensado pero, ¿para que querría a esos tres Rangers?-pregunto Ji.

-No lo se, por lo que Jason y yo hemos descubierto no falta ningún Ranger más.-dijo Tommy.-...pero no quiere decir que no pueda volver a pasar.

Ji estaba de acuerdo con aquello y por eso había arreglado las cosas con sus amigos para poder quedarse el tiempo necesario en Angel Groove hasta resolver lo que estaba pasando con Mike y de paso descubrir si aquello era el preludio de alguna amenaza nueva.

-He preparado todo, hijo.-dijo Ji.-...podemos quedarnos en el hotel de un amigo, él lo cerrara para nosotros.

-¿Seguro?

-Si. Es un Ranger aliado de los Samurais.

Tommy asintió y pasó a junto con Ji de nuevo a donde el grupo charlaba, Jayden con Troy y Jason, Emma, Gia, Trini, Kim, Emily, Mia y Kira se daban animos y Kevin, Zack, Billy y Noah comparaban teorias sobre lo que pasaba.

-Por lo que dices, tu chico es muy valiente.-dijo Kim.-...estoy segura de que esta bien.

-Yo también.-dijo Trini.

-Gracias.-dijo Emily.-...eso espero porque es muy importante para mi.

Tommy se acercó hasta ella y se arrodillo frente a la pequeña rubia cubriendo sus manos con las de él mientras la miraba a los ojos y dejaba que su confianza en los Rangers llegara hasta ella.

-Cierra los ojos, Emily.-murmuro Tommy.-...tu elemento es la Tierra que pisamos, lo que nos mantiene firmes, deja que tu fuerza te diga como esta Mike y te de energía para buscarlo y encontrarlo.

Ella así lo hizo confiando en el hombre y en su elemento como su madre había hecho antes que ella y como una verdadera Samurai debía de comportarse y lo vio, sintió a Mike delante de ella sonriendole y diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que volvería con ella.

-Esta bien.-susurro Emily.-...ahora estoy segura.

Tommy sonrió separando sus manos levemente de las de Emily y sintiendo las cálidas manos de Kim sobre su hombro forzándolo a cruzar una mirada con ella que estaba cargada de dulzura y cariño.

_Casi como cuando eramos jóvenes..._

-Chicos será mejor moverse antes de que vuelvan a atacarnos.-dijo Noah.

-Si, vamos mi amigo dice que lo tiene todo listo.-dijo Ji.

Y se marcharon hacia su nueva estancia esperando poder ponerse en marcha lo antes posible para descubrir que se escondía detrás de tanto misterio y encontrar a su amigos perdidos, aunque algo les decía que esto era solo el principio de todo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Today Is The Last Day**

Casi por un segundo, Conner había llegado antes que Delphine al volcán lo que le daba el derecho a atacar primero para satisfacción de la Ranger Blanca, que se colocó a un lado de la línea del volcán mientras Conner se colocaba en el otro.

-¿Quieres que peleemos aquí?-pregunto Conner.

-Si, quiero ver como te defiendes al límite.-dijo Delphine.

-Pero si nos caemos...-murmuro Conner.

Miro hacia el abismo terminaba con un suelo de lava que podría convertirlos en nada si no andaban con cuidado, aunque él podía usar su habilidad para correr hacia un lado y estaba seguro de que ella sabría defenderse de aquello sin problemas no dejaba de parecer peligroso.

_Tranquilo Conner, yo me encargaré de eso..._

Y no es que no confiara en él, pero Conner siempre había sido algo escéptico de primeras y odiaba realmente morir sin haber tenido la oportunidad de poder hablar con sus amigos y sobretodo con Kira una sola vez más.

-Confía Conner, él será tu compañero de viaje de ahora en adelante.-advirtió Delphine.-...si no confiáis, no podrás vencer a nadie.

-Hablando de eso...-dijo Conner.-...¿cuantos enemigos tendré?

-Todos los grandes enemigos de los Rangers excepto Grumm el gran enemigo de los S.P.D y solo porque es de u futuro lejano.-dijo ella.

-¿Y no puede venir como los demás, por Inferno?-pregunto Conner.

-No, porque en este Inferno, no existe.-dijo Delphine.-...no es como Frax que murió en 2001 a pesar de ser del futuro.

Empezaba a entender pero aún no conseguía encontrar la conexión necesaria, ¿que pasaría si no conseguía vencer? ¿de cuantas vidas estaría hablando?

_No te rindas antes de empezar..._

-Lo siento.-dijo Conner.-...no se como hacer eso de tener confianza ciega.

_Yo tampoco, quizá podríamos caminar juntos..._

-Quizá si.-murmuro Conner.

Delphine sonrió a través de su casco, preparándose para atacar a Conner a pesar de que había sido el muchacho el que había ganado la carrera. Respiró, lo observó hablar con Phoenix y luego se lanzó a por él asestándole una patada que lo lanzó dentro del volcán.

-¿¡Que estas haciendo!?-grito Conner.

El muchacho se había agarrado al borde del volcán justo a tiempo mientras miraba a la Ranger Blanca sobre él, con los brazos cruzados y mirando en su dirección con un pie justo sobre su mano, dándole toda la impresión que en cualquier momento le pisaría para lanzarlo directo a la lava.

-Una situación limite.-dijo ella.-...tu no crees realmente que Phoenix te pueda salvar de una situación limite, por no hablar de salvar a los que más quieres.

_¿Piensas eso?_

-No es que lo piense.-dijo Conner.-...no quiero que te molestes conmigo pero la verdad es que no se si en algún momento no te convertirás en algo más malo que bueno, al final, eres el regente de Inferno y muy poderoso.

Y, a pesar de que sabía que lo había molestado, Phoenix no mostró ningún signo de hacerle daño, de hecho se calmó dentro de él haciéndolo sentir como la energía volaba, era casi como si estuviera recuperando toda la fuerza de los días anteriores.

-Bueno, veamos si ahora crees.-dijo Delphine.

Piso la mano de Conner haciendo que este se soltará exclamando algo doloroso mientras rápidamente le pisaba la otra y Conner sentía como caía lentamente hacia las llamas.

_Voy a morir aquí..._

_No vas a morir, confía en mi, no quiero hacer daño a nadie solo quiero vivir mi vida sin ser torturado ni perseguido por mi poder. Solo quiero ser normal._

Y de repente, mientras caía, Conner vio a Phoenix completamente fuera de su cuerpo, el animal dejó caer una lágrimas que hizo contacto con la mejilla del joven haciéndole recordar el tiempo donde había deseado eso.

El futuro donde quería eso, vivir una vida normal con Kira y sus nietos corriendo por la casa mientras Ethan traía el nuevo aparato que había creado para el S.P.D y Trent les regalaba su quinto cuadro para el comedor. Donde Tommy y Hayey venían a verlos, él todavía con sus charlas sobre dinos y ella con sus charlas tecnológicas con Ethan.

Cerró los ojos casi sintiendo como el tiempo se paraba mientras decidía, cambiar o seguir, vivir o morir, luchar o rendirse, su decisión estaba tomada y sonrió al saber que en el fondo era lo que de verdad quería hacer.

_¡Phoenix! ¡Alas de Inferno!_

Phoenix sonrió fundiéndose de nuevo con Conner y lanzando su grito mientras dos enormes alas en llamas salían de la espalda de Conner y detenían la caída justo antes de tocar la lava para subir de nuevo con la misma velocidad que un rayo ante la sorprendida mirada de Delphine.

-Increíble...-susurro ella.

Conner bajó hasta ella con sus alas plegándose hasta desaparecer al tiempo que ponía los pies en el suelo permitiendo a Delphine acercarse a él de manera tranquila y casi satisfecha.

-No me ha gustado eso.-dijo Conner.-...podías haberme matado.

-Pero no lo he hecho.-dijo ella.-...sabía que no pasaría y por lo que veo a ido bien.

Conner sonrió mirando sus manos, era cierto que había tenido que poner paz a sus ideas a lo que quería y escuchar a Phoenix para entender que aquel era su destino, el camino que debía de andar para conseguir lo que quería y solo lo podría hacer con alguien que buscara lo mismo, en este caso, con el brillante Phoenix.

-Ahora entiendo todo mejor.-dijo Conner.-...así que ahora pelearemos, ¿Verdad?

-No.-dijo ella.-...tu entrenamiento ha terminado.

Conner sintió que su boca caía al suelo en sorpresa, pensaba que ella le daría algo más que aquello y por lo menos se merecía la oportunidad de pelear y probar algo de la fuerza de Phoenix antes de ir directamente a los leones.

-¿Como?-pregunto Conner.

-No queríamos enseñarte a pelear, Conner puesto que ya tienes experiencia en eso.-dijo ella.-...pero necesitabas la calma que habías perdido gracias a tu ajetreada vida como futbolista y la confianza olvidada que habías perdido al perder a tus amigos.

-Pero...-dijo Conner.-...¿y que hay de Jake y Mike?

-Mike esta aquí para crear a los zords.-dijo ella.-...y Jake estoy segura que habrá aprendido todo lo que necesita de Aurico para cuando volvamos, el resto es cosa tuya.

-¿¡Mía!?

-Si, tu serás su mentor.-dijo ella poniendo una mano en su hombro.-...así que aplícate, muchacho.

Conner no supo si echar a correr o tirarse al suelo, él solo había comandado a un grupo de Rangers y ni siquiera eso ya que Tommy había llevado el peso de muchas de sus misiones y ahora le pedían que enseñara a un Ranger novato que ser...¿un Ranger?

-Tranquilo.-dijo ella.-...lo harás bien, solo déjalo fluir.

-Claro...-murmuro él.

La risa de Delphine los acompañó en la bajada del volcán mientras Conner se preguntaba como lo habría hecho Tommy con ellos, pero supuso que no quedaba otra opción que intentarlo y suspiro, recordando las virtudes y fallos del joven Megaforce Negro.

-Además, tengo que decir que no te hará falta ser un maestro, el chico tiene aptitudes.-dijo Delphine.

Conner miro hacia donde ella estaba mirando para ver a Jake levantarse del suelo, el pantalón y camiseta llenos de arena, pero lo que le sorprendió fue la intensa mirada que todavía tenía grabada en su cara mientras enfrentaba a Aurico, que por lo menos, se había puesto en posición de defensa.

-¡Vamos chico!-grito Aurico.-...¡usa la cabeza!

Jake suspiro, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse, todas las veces que lo había atacado Aurico había dominado por saber que movimiento iba a hacer antes que hacerlo, así que la meta estaba en sorprenderlo y creía saber como hacerlo.

-Ahora verás...-murmuro.

Se lanzó a por él mientras Aurico esperaba pacientemente a su oponente, esta vez sería giro a la derecha y golpe con la izquierda para luego intentar una patada final con la derecha, cosa que le sería fácil de bloquear.

-Otra vez.-dijo Aurico.

Jake vio entonces el leve movimiento de Aurico, su pie levemente listo para retener su giro a la derecha y su brazo ligeramente movido para bloquear el puño mientras el otro brazo también estaba en posición de bloquear la patada.

-Te pille.-dijo Jake.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Aurico, Jake saltó sobre él colocando las dos manos sobre los hombros del Ranger Rojo de Aquitar y darle una doble patada por la espalda para impulsarse hacia atrás mientras Aurico caía duramente contra el suelo.

-Vaya.-dijo Conner.

-Muy buena.-murmuro Delphine.

Desde el suelo, Aurico daba un puñetazo al suelo mientras Jake se cruzaba los brazos contra el pecho y lo miraba como si acabara de dar una gran paliza al mismisimo Xytar.

-Vale, colega.-dijo Aurico.-...me has ganado.

-Gracias.-dijo Jake.-...aunque casi me lleva todo el día.

Conner y Delphine se acercaron a ellos a paso tranquilo mientras Jake ayudaba a Aurico a levantarse del suelo y lo saludaban, Aurico levantando la mano y Jake con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Viste eso!

-Si, impresionante.-dijo Conner.-...solo que la próxima vez procura apoyarte en su cabeza, lo dejara más confundido.

-Si, señor.-dijo Jake.

-¿Ves?-murmuro Delphine por lo bajo.

-Bueno, después de este golpe alto, necesito proteínas.-dijo Aurico.-...vamos a comer algo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo entrando de nuevo en la cueva para comer algo cuando escucharon una animada charla sobre un dragón con la capacidad de escalar paredes de la misma manera que volar sin usar alas y con una manos con las mismas extensiones que las de los monos.

-Parece que Mike y Ninjor estan inspirados.-dijo Jake.

-Estamos más que eso.-dijo Mike entrando con Ninjor.-...tenemos los diseños en papel, hemos tenido tiempo de retocar las cosas que necesitabamos y aqui esta el resultado.

Mike extendió en la mesa varios papeles, cada uno con un dibujo distinto sobre los zords de los Rangers Originales combinados con los Thunderzords y Ninja Zords,los ensamblajes y lo que debería ser el final de la obra.

-Esto es...-murmuro Conner.

-Increíble.-dijo Aurico.-...es una suerte que Ninjor tenga todo lo que necesites en herramientas pero aún así, ¿como vais a crear algo tan grande aquí?

-Buena pregunta.-dijo Mike.-...y tenemos una mejor respuesta.

-He solicitado a Eltar que le den algo de magia a Mike para crear los zords y han aceptado.-dijo Ninjor.-...ahora Mike es como un Eltariano más.

El silencio en la cueva se hizo evidente mientras digerían las noticias y Mike y Ninjor se miraban como si no acabaran de anunciar una enorme locura.

-¿Que habéis hecho que?-pregunto Jake que era el único que no entendía nada.

-Ahora tengo la capacidad de crear zords a tamaño normal, ensamblarlos y luego agrandarlos.-dijo Mike.

-Vale, eso si es una sorpresa.-dijo Aurico.

-Típico de los Eltarianos.-dijo Delphine.

Conner el fue el único de todos ellos que se acerco al muchacho y le puso una mano en su hombro como señal de felicitación mientras le sonreía de manera burlona.

-Mira tu por donde ya no seré el único raro.-dijo Conner.

-Que gracioso.-dijo Mike.-...tu zord no esta creado así que cuidado.

_¿Zord? ¿Nos va a crear un zord?_

-Si, os voy a crear el Phoenix zord.-dijo Mike mirando al pecho de Conner.-...aunque antes tengo que arreglar todo lo demás así que con calma.

_¡Que pasada!_

Conner se miro el pecho antes de que sintiera algo ardiendo y mirara su manos verificando que era su piel la que ardía.

-¿Pero que es eso?-pregunto Jake.

-No me duele.-murmuro Conner.

-Claro que no.-dijo Ninjor.-...es Phoenix que esta emocionado por la noticia.

_Tiene razón, lo siento..._

-Tranquilo, es normal que estés así.-rió Conner.-...es nuestro zord.

-Hablando de eso...-murmuro Delphine.-...tengo un extra para tu morpher.

La Ranger Blanca sacó de su cinturon un control de color oro con lineas rojas y varios números que tendió hacia Conner para que el chico lo observara detenidamente intentando averiguar de que se trataba.

-Un regalo para el Hell Ranger que teníamos en Aquitar.-dijo Delphine.-...es un convertidor, pontelo en la muñeca opuesta a tu morpher y se sincronizarán de manera que cuando pelees con los enemigos pasados de los Rangers tendrás la habilidad de transformarte con sus trajes.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Conner.

-Seguro.-dijo Aurico.-...así podrás enfrentarte a tus viejos enemigos con la misma fuerza que tus antepasados y reservar la verdadera energía para Xytar.

Conner agarró el aparato con fuerza colocandolo en la muñeca opuesta con la cinta para sujetarlo cuando los dos morphers comenzaron a brillar con una luz blanca que pasaba de uno a otro como si los dos se estuvieran conectando para cuando llegara la batalla.

-Y así...

La frase de Ninjor se vio cortada cuando entró una comunicación directa de Aquitar, donde Corcus parecía preocupado frente la pantalla observando de un lado a otro mientras hablaba y los ruidos detrás de él se intensificaban.

_-Delphine, Aurico, os necesitamos en Aquitar ya los robots están atacando la zona y no somos suficientes para detenerlos.-dijo mientras se achaba tras una explosión.-...daos prisa, creo que es Master Ville y no esta muy feliz._

La sorpresa fue más que evidente en el grupo que rápidamente fue cubierta por imágenes a las que Ninjor accedía viendo los ataques en distintos puntos del país.

-Llegó la hora.-dijo Ninjor.

-Espera, no están todos.-dijo Conner.-...faltan villanos.

-Tiene razón.-murmuro Aurico colocándose al lado de Ninjor.

Ninjor siguió tecleando el rastreo de las fuerzas del mal cuando observo a Mesogog, Xandred y los Psycho Rangers acompañados de Xytar y Goldar en un lugar que le sonaba demasiado.

-Mierda.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Jake.

-Están aquí.-dijo Ninjor.-...nos han descubierto.

. . . . . . . .

**30 minutos antes...**

Xytar estaba satisfecho con su plan, el primer paso era atacar todos los puntos de Rangers forzando así al Hell Ranger en salir a rescatar a sus amigos y solo por si no se atrevía, había pedido que localizaran su lugar de reunión para poder ir él mismo a por el portador de Phoenix.

-Ya esta todo, mi señor.-dijo Bansheera.-...cada uno en su lugar y yo me marcho ahora a Mariner Bay.

-Esta bien, Bansheera, vete.-dijo Xytar.

-¿Que harás tu?

-Iré personalmente donde los Psycho Rangers han sentido el poder Ranger junto con ellos, Mesogog , Xandred y Goldar.

-¿Porque ellos?-pregunto Bansheera algo molesta.

-Porque podrán despedazar al Hell Ranger y a quien sea que le este ayudando.-murmuro Xytar agarrando la barbilla de la reina.-...pero no sufras, procurare dejarte algo para ti.

Bansheera sonrió soltándose de él para marcharse mientras Xytar llamaba a sus acompañantes y juntos se marchaban a buscar su premio.

-Vamos a destrozar a ese tipo y a los Rangers.-gruño Mesogog.

-Eso es.-dijo Xandred.

Psycho Red asintió y junto con Xytar que llegó en aquel momento, se marcharon mediante la tele transportación hacia una playa aparentemente abandonada donde no parecía vivir nadie.

-¿Estáis seguros de que es aquí?-pregunto Xytar.

-La energía esta aquí.-dijo Psycho Azul.-...y hay más de una.

-Cinco Rangers como mínimo y alguien más.-dijo Psycho Negro.

Xytar miro de un lado a otro, debían estar cerca de ellos ya que podía casi saborear a Phoenix en sus manos, siendo parte de él para darle todo su poder y dominar el universo.

-¡Eh! ¡Me buscabas!-grito un joven en lo alto de las rocas.

Xytar sonrió al reconocer la voz, el portador del Phoenix había venido hasta él haciendo realmente fácil aquello y con lo que él se había traído, ni siquiera debería mancharse las manos.

-Es valiente.-murmuro Goldar.

-¡Tu!-rugió Mesogog.

La batalla estaba por empezar y, aunque Conner parecía estar solo, su sonrisa y su presencia se hicieron fuertes delante de los malvados que había frente a él dándole la confianza que necesitaba mientras bajaba la montaña con los ojos cerrados, centrando su energía con la de Phoenix.

-Estamos listos.-murmuro Conner.

_Siempre..._

. . . . . . . . . .

**10 minutos antes...**

La despedida de Delphine y Aurico no era como se la habían imaginado pero la urgencia de Corcus les había asustado haciéndolos regresar a su planeta lo antes posible para ayudar en la lucha de nuevo contra Master Ville.

-Estaremos en contacto.-dijo Delphine.

-Hasta otra...-dijo Aurico.-...espero.

Conner, Mike y Jake levantaron la mano para despedirlos mientras ellos abrían un portal y entraban en el cerrándolo rápidamente para dejar a los jóvenes junto con Ninjor que comenzaba a recoger las cosas.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.-dijo Ninjor.-...esto ya no es seguro.

-Estoy contigo.-dijo Mike.-...¿pero donde iremos? No creo que paren de buscar porque nos marchemos de aquí.

-Tiene razón.-dijo Jake.-...tenemos que enfrentarlos.

Ninjor negó con la cabeza, eran fuertes si, estaban listos para las batallas pero dudaba de que pudieran enfretarse a todos ellos a la vez, uno solo ya era lo bastante peligroso y no quería la opción de perder a los que debían salvar el universo antes de tiempo.

-No podemos.-dijo él.-...no estamos listos aún.

Mike agarró los planos de los zords que él había creado y los de los zords originales metiendolos en una mochila mientras Jake seguía intentando razonar con la posibilidad de pelear y Conner paseaba pensando en una solución.

_Conner, quizá haya una opción..._

-Tu dirás...-murmuro Conner.

_El futuro, Delphine dijo que uno de los villanos no pudo venir porque en este tiempo todavía no esta creado, por lo que no estaba en Inferno..._

-Te sigo...-dijo Conner más interesado.

_Nosotros no podemos irnos porque debemos hacer frente a esto, igual que Jake y Mike pero...¿y si Ninjor se llevara a ese futuro a tus amigos? Estarían fuera de peligro y podríamos hacer nuestro trabajo tranquilamente...¿no crees?_

Conner sonrió entonces alegrándose de tener a Phoenix con él, ahí estaba la solución ahora solo tenía que convencer a Ninjor de que debía marcharse a buscar a los Rangers y llevarlos hacia el futuro o por lo menos lo único que conocía.

Hacia la base de los S.P.D Rangers.

-Ninjor tiene razón.-dijo Conner.

La sala se detuvo ante las palabras de Conner que parecía más decidido que nunca mientras se acercaba al robot ninja y se quedaba frente a él.

-Es cierto que hay que abandonar el lugar.-dijo Conner.-...pero solo lo harás tu para irte junto con los demás Rangers hacia el futuro, concretamente, hacia la base de los S.P.D.

-¿Estas loco?-pregunto Ninjor.-...¿como me los voy a llevar y que pasará con vosotros?

-Nosotros lucharemos...-murmuro Jake.-...es una buena idea si los demás están seguros podremos trabajar.

-¿Y si los necesitamos?-pregunto Mike.-...que conste que firmo lo que sea por sacar a Emily de esto pero si necesitamos ayuda...

-Tendremos que bastar.-dijo Conner.-...ellos volverán cuando sea el momento pero hasta entonces tendremos que hacerlo solos.

Para Mike y Jake que asintieron era una buena idea, lo que fuera para alejar a los suyos de la batalla pero Ninjor seguía negando con la cabeza como si estuvieran locos.

-Me niego, no os dejaré solos.

-Entonces prefieres a todos muertos por nosotros.-dijo Conner.-...¿no te das cuenta? Muchos de ellos ya no tienen sus poderes originales y no están listos para esta batalla.

-Pero...-murmuro Ninjor.

De repente, Conner accionó el botón que antes había observado apretar a Delphine y Aurico y Phoenix casi de manera mágica metió las coordenadas necesarias para transportar a Ninjor y a los otros Rangers.

_Conner he modificado mágicamente el aparato para que transporte a todos los Rangers registrados en la base de Ninjor donde quieras y cuando lo digas._

Conner sonrió, muy probablemente ellos morirían aquel día sin salvar al mundo pero los demás estarían a salvo para terminar el trabajo que ellos no harían.

-Diles hola de mi parte.-dijo Conner.-...y lo siento.

-Hasta otra.-murmuro Jake.-...cuida de ellos.

-Dile a Emily que la quiero.-dijo Mike.-...y a los demás.

Ninjor se negó una vez más sacando su espada cuando Conner le asestó una patada en el estomago que lo lanzó directo al portal esperando que los demás también fueran absorbidos por el y acabaran en un lugar seguro.

Una vez cerrado el portal, Mike se coloco rápidamente en los controles no viendo nada más que malvados atacando la ciudad sin un rastro de ningun Ranger cerca.

-Creo que lo hemos hecho.-dijo Mike.

-Vale.-dijo Conner.-...tu y Jake recoged todo y preparaos para ir hacia Reffside, conozco un lugar donde podremos estar tranquilos un tiempo y mientras tanto yo entretendré a Xytar.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Jake.

-Si.-dijo Conner.-...cuando esteis listos hacedmelo saber con esto, esta conectado al morpher que me dio Delphine.

Les paso unos comunicadores parecidos a los que habían tenido Jason y su equipo para comunicarse con Zordon y Alpha anteriormente y salió de la cueva listo para hacer frente a su destino por segunda vez.

_Intentaré estar a tu altura, Tommy..._

Suspiro pasando una mano por su pelo mientras salía a la montaña donde vió a sus enemigos reunidos esperandolo y sintió la inminente adrenalina de lo que estaba por llegar.

_Ahí vamos..._

. . . . . . . .

**Año 2029, Base del S.P.D**

Sky Tate y Doggie Cruger charlaban sobre las llegadas que estaban a punto de producirse, para aquella ocasión, el hasta ahora comandante había cedido sus poderes su antiguo superior y habían traído de nuevo a Jack relegándolos de nuevo a él y a Bridge a ser Ranger Azul y Verde respectivamente.

_Por lo menos nos permite seguir casados con Syd y Z..._

Hablando de las chicas, su esposa Syd se acerco a él cogiendo su mano algo preocupada y excitada de conocer a las leyendas que tenía en mente mientras que Z y Bridge se mantenían abrazados mirando las noticias pasar ya que lo les pasara en el pasado sería el cambio del futuro.

Podría dejarlos como estaban o separarlos para siempre.

-Mi mujer no esta feliz con esto.-dijo Jack.-...pero lo acepta.

-La entiendo.-dijo Syd.-...me preocupa esto, chicos.

-Tranquila.-murmuro Sky.-...yo te quitare a los malos de encima.

Syd sonrió pegando su frente a la de él cuando de repente la enorme luz azul del famoso portal que tanto les había dado en el pasado se abrió dejando caer a todos y cada uno de los Rangers de la Tierra sobre su base y a Ninjor, que cayo duramente al suelo totalmente quieto.

-¡Kat!-llamó Cruger.

La aludida apareció delante de él revisando rápidamente al robot que permanecía quieto ante la mirada de todos lo que le rodeaban.

-Que...¿que es esto?-pregunto Carter Grayson que se había quitado su casco de Ranger.

Sky, como era costumbre en él se puso al frente de los S.P.D y miro a las leyendas una por una dejando una sonrisa aparecer en sus labios mientras él y el equipo se presentaban delante de ellos.

-Estáis en el futuro Rangers.-dijo Sky.-...esto es el año 2029 y nosotros los S.P.D Rangers.

-Y yo su comandante, Anubis Cruger.-dijo.-...encantado de veros.

Nadie entendía nada por lo que se quedaron callados hasta que Kat se levanto del suelo sentando a Ninjor con la ayuda de Bridge y miraba a todos los que estaban en la sala.

-Es muy raro, Cruger.-dijo ella.-...parece que tiene un bloqueo mental supongo que por el viaje...arreglarlo me llevara algo de tiempo.

-Esta bien...-dijo Cruger.-...haz lo que puedas.

Kat se puso manos a la obra mientras Cruger inspeccionaba a los Rangers, como ellos habían visto en los vídeos, estaban todos los Rangers excepto los Rangers del Tiempo que vendrían dentro de poco y los Rangers de la otra dimensión, los RPM Rangers que estaban buscando la manera de contactarlos ya que Venjix formaba parte de los planes de Xytar.

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto Jason.

-¿Quien esta haciendo esto?-pregunto Tommy.-...¿quien se llevó a mi Ranger Rojo y a los otros dos?

Cruger intercambió una mirada con su equipo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia una sala más cómoda donde varios asientos estaban preparados para los Rangers que estaban allí y los que faltaban por llegar.

-Poneos cómodos.-dijo Cruger.-...esto va a ser largo.

-Pero que...-comenzó Troy.

-Haz caso.-dijo Sky.-...todo a su tiempo, chico.

Cada uno se fue sentando en su lugar mientras Cruger hacia bajar una pantalla enorme donde pretendía poner lo que ellos tenían de su pasado, que era el futuro de aquellos que tenía delante.

-Esta es la parte de la historia que no conocéis.-dijo Cruger.

Y activo la pantalla, mostrando a Conner, con Milke y Jake en el centro reunidos en el centro de mando de los Dino Rangers mientras esperaban que la cámara estuviera en marcha para poder hablar.

**-¿Es buena idea grabar todo esto?-pregunto Jake.**

**-Nuestras memorias podrían ayudar si no terminamos nuestro trabajo.-dijo Mike.-...yo creo que es lo justo, sobretodo si alguien se tiene que encargar de los zords.**

**Conner se sentó entre ellos dos mirando la camara, su mirada reflejaba seriedad y a la vez algo de nostalgia, como si de verdad los tuviera delante para decirles todo lo que les quería decir personalmente.**

**-Hola a todos.-anunció.-...soy Conner Mckight, el Dino Ranger Rojo, a mi lado, Mike, Samurai Verde y Jake, Megaforce Negro y probablemente hayamos tenido preocupados a muchos con nuestras desapariciones por eso antes de nada, sentimos haberos hecho pasar un mal rato.**

**-Ahora bien.-dijo Jake.-...todo tiene una razón de ser, Mike y yo fuimos convocados por Ninjor para ayudar a Conner en su misión, yo le ayudare en batalla.**

**-Y yo creare y recreare a los zords gracias a los planos originales y a las nuevas armas y formas que incluya.**

**Conner sonrió mientras ellos contaban sus respectivos trabajos dejándolo a él para el final de todo.**

**-Y ahora os preguntareis que hago yo.-dijo Conner.-...así que empezare desde el principio. Mi trabajo es eliminar a vuestros antiguos enemigos, por eso tengo la ayuda de Jake y Mike, pero principalmente tengo la ayuda de esto.**

**Mostró su nuevo morpher a la cámara señalando bien la forma de Phoenix que tenía mientras los otros dos lo miraban con seriedad.**

**-Este es mi morpher Phoenix, el regente del Inferno y lo que Xytar nuestro enemigo principal esta buscando.-dijo Conner.-...si lo consigue tendrá fuerza para dominar el universo y eso nos matará a todos por eso mi misión consiste en vencerlo usando a Phoenix, que vive dentro de mi cuerpo, para vencerlo.**

**-Pero si no lo consiguiéramos.-dijo Jake.-...esperamos que esto llegue a los demás Rangers o a futuros Rangers y que ellos terminen lo que nosotros dejamos...**

**-Intentaremos hacer todo lo posible.-dijo Mike.-...lo juro.**

La imagen se cortó dejando a Cruger al frente de nuevo que tosió antes de hablar mientras escuchaba el silencio de la sala ante lo que acababan de ver.

-Xytar fue uno de los grandes males del universo.-dijo Cruger.-...hizo mucho daño pero gracias a ellos se pudo solucionar.

Volvió a cruzar una mirada rápida con Sky que apretó los puños al escuchar aquello sin ni siquiera por explicar de que se trataban aquellas consecuencias.

-Pero antes de seguir con la historia y enseñaros los videos.-dijo Cruger.-...será mejor que Conner os cuente como conoció a Phoenix y porque se convirtió en lo que es.

Y las personas que habían allí, todavía en estado de shock volvieron a observar la pantalla que comenzó a Conner de nuevo sentado, ahora solo, en la silla del centro de mando de los Dino Rangers.

**-¿Estais comodos?-pregunto Conner con una sonrisa.-...espero que si, ahí va mi parte del principio...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Metting The Power**

Las luces de la sala se encendieron con fuerza a pesar de que era poco lo que debían iluminar, allí sentados, un joven y un hombre algo más mayor miraban los acontecimientos con algo de temor por lo que podía depararles todo aquel problema.

-¿Estas seguro de que tienen que ir allí?

-Es lo más lógico, Frax esta allí y ellos deben ir con los demás Rangers.

-¿Se reencontraran con Wes?

-No...no lo harán.

Y a pesar de que no tendría porque alarmarlo, Alex sintió que su pecho se encogía con algo parecía al miedo cuando su Capitán, Logan, dijo aquellas palabras para después mirar al suelo como si no fuera capaz de enfrentar su mirada.

-Que no me estas contando...

-Alex...no es sano para ti.-dijo Logan.-...y ellos no deben saberlo.

-¿Que no es sano para mi?-pregunto Alex.-...Capitán, Wes es el Ranger Rojo del Tiempo y como Comandante de los Rangers creo que tengo derecho a saber que pasa con uno de ellos.

Logan dudó por un momento, contarle a Alex como pasaban las cosas era casi como hacerlo con el resto del equipo ya que Alex jamás guardaba secretos con los Rangers, no desde que volvieran del pasado.

No desde que Wes Collins cambiara sus vidas para siempre...

-Tienes que jurarme Alex que jamás dirás nada y dejaras que la historia siga su curso.-dijo Logan.-...nadie puede saberlo, especialmente Jen.

_Ella enloquecería si lo supiera..._

-Dime ya de una vez que pasa.-dijo Alex.

Logan todavía se sorprendía de como habían pasado las cosas, en un par de años los Rangers del Tiempo habían cambiado, ahora Lucas ya no miraba tanto los lujos, ni Katie era tan dura, ni Trip buscaba lógica a todo.

Alex había aprendido a confiar y a creer que el destino podía cambiar, incluso había encontrado a otra mujer para llenar la soledad que había sentido cuando Jen le había dejado y Jen todavía peleaba con la vida para volver definitivamente al lado de lo que verdaderamente era su destino.

-Alex...-susurro Logan.-...Wes va a unirse a Conner, Mike y Jake en la batalla contra Xytar y los enemigos de los Rangers, él peleara a Frax y a otros muchos mutantes que vinieron antes que él.

Alex soltó el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, la historia de la gran batalla por Phoenix era muy conocida entre las altas esferas de los Rangers del Tiempo, él mismo había sido entrenado por un descendiente directo de algunos de lo Rangers que libraron aquella batalla pero no había nada en la historia que dijera que Wes...

_Cambiamos la historia..._

-Wes siempre a sido así.-dijo Alex.

-Si, lo se.-dijo Logan.-...solo que esta vez no sobrevivirá a ello.

Alex golpeó la mesa con fuerza, incapaz de creer que aquello fuese cierto y sintiendo la famosa culpa llenar cada parte de su cuerpo mientras que recordaba que por su debilidad Wes había tenido que ser el Ranger Rojo por él y eso lo había puesto en aquella posición.

-Alex...

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?-preguntó Alex.

A Logan le hubiera encantado decirle que si, Wes había hecho mucho por ellos, más de lo que podía explicar, les había enseñado a crearse su propia historia sin importar lo difícil que fuera el camino y junto con Eric habían hecho la promesa de proteger el futuro para ellos.

Y ahora ellos no podía hacer nada por devolver el favor.

-No, Alex. Wes morirá y no podemos evitarlo sin cambiar el destino de la batalla.-susurro Logan.

-¿Y Eric?-pregunto Alex.-...¿No podemos...?

-No.-dijo Logan.-...nada debe cambiar o podríamos hacer que Conner y los demás estuvieran más en peligro que nunca.

Alex suspiro necesitando el aire en sus pulmones, ahora entendía porque Logan no quería contarle nada sobre lo que iba a pasar pero le parecía tan injusto que hasta él mismo quería ir allí y darle una paliza a Wes por ponerse en peligro deliberadamente.

-Hijo, se que esto es duro.-murmuro Logan.-...pero ahora tenemos que ir a avisar a los demás de que deben viajar al año 2029 con el equipo S.P.D y los demás para descubrir la historia y ayudar en la batalla final.

-Y todo eso sin decir una palabra sobre esto.-murmuro Alex.

-Eso es...-dijo Logan.-...¿crees que podrás?

Alex cerró los ojos un segundo intentando asimilar todo lo que estaba por pasar mientras se hacia a la idea y deseaba estar en casa con su esposa y dejar que todo aquello no fuera más que otra pesadilla pero allí estaba y tenía que aprender a vivir con ella.

-Tengo que poder.-dijo sin más.

Y juntos, se marcharon a enfrentar la nueva situación lo más serenamente posible sabiendo ya las devastadoras consecuencias.

. . .

**Base del S.P.D, 2029**

Eric Myers estaba preocupado, estaba en un lugar desconocido, según decían una base donde la la policía ahora eran cadetes Rangers, estaba en el futuro con gente conocida y con su esposa Taylor a su lado, pero aún así, Eric estaba inquieto e inseguro.

Porque su mejor amigo no estaba entre ellos, Wes Collins no había aparecido como los demás Rangers y aquello lo asustaba a niveles que ni siquiera Eric quería comprender.

-Eric, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Taylor.

-Wes no esta Taylor.-susurr Eric.-...no lo encuentro.

Su esposa también comenzó a mirar a su alrededor con el mismo éxito que él había tenido y agarro su mano fuertemente igual que él asustada de que algo le hubiera pasado a uno de sus amigos.

-Ahora comenzaremos con Conner.-avisó Cruger.

-Un momento.-dijo Eric.-...falta alguien del pasado.

Los Rangers se miraron entre ellos pero a Eric solo le intrigo la mirada entre Cruger y Sky que rápidamente se compusieron y observaron al Ranger Cuántico.

-Eric tranquilo, pronto lo verás.

-¿Se ha perdido?-pregunto Taylor.-...quizá este perdido por donde sea que hemos venido.

-Tranquilos.-dijo Sky.-...conoceréis todo a su tiempo y con sus razones pero ahora necesitamos que veáis esto.

Los Rangers se sentían como si estuvieran viendo una película cuando vieron a Conner sobre una roca acariciando levemente su morpher Phoenix mientras buscaba las palabras para comenzar a contar su historia, algo que no parecía fácil viendo como se esforzaba en decir lo que quería decir.

**-Antes de contaros como encontré a Phoenix tengo algo que decir...-susurro Conner.-...quiero pedir disculpas a mi equipo por abandonarlos y a Hayley que se que habrá pasado por muchos problemas si ellos descubren que he hablado solo con ella, la culpa no es suya si no mía por ser un cobarde que no supo anteponer sus amigos a su vida.**

Trent suspiro agarrando el mango de su sillón mientras Ethan asentía dando la razón a las palabras de Conner y Tommy escuchaba atentamente la voz de su alumno arrepentido sin saber muy bien a donde le estaba llevando aquel viaje en el tiempo que habían realizado.

**-La verdad es que no se muy donde empezar.-dijo Conner.-...llegue a Reffside de nuevo a la espera de poder pasar un tiempo tranquilo, mi vida como futbolista estaba yendo muy rápido y necesitaba descansar si es que quería seguir con ella por eso pensé en realizar un viaje y, a través de mi gran amiga Hayley descubrir como estaban las cosas en mi casa y en la vida de mis amigos.**

Hayley sonrió apenas mientras que Kira no dejaba de mirar la imagen, Conner ya no era el niño que siempre se creía el mejor, ni siquiera parecía el muchacho que los lidero en contra de Mesogog, ahora Conner parecía mayor, mucho más serio y mucho más preocupado de lo que le rodeaba.

**-Bajé de mi autobús rumbo a mi casa escuchando la música de Kira que de alguna manera siempre conseguía que ella estuviera cerca de mi.-dijo con una sonrisa.-...algo que me habría gustado y que ella posiblemente ni sepa, pero bueno, la vida es así y no quiero aburrir con mi vida amorosa así que iré directamente al grano.**

Tommy observó no solo la mirada de Kira caer al suelo mientras cerraba los ojos ante la confesión de su amigo sobre ella si no que también encontró a Kimberly abrazando a la Dino Ranger Amarilla intentandole dar una paz que no podía.

**-Mi encuentro con Phoenix fue como un llamado, como si algo me atrayera hacia él y me hiciera encontrarlo, cosa que hice.-dijo en tono más serio.-...cuando lo vi, Phoenix no era más que un animal herido, tozudo al no dejarse ayudar y demasiado preocupado en irse antes de que pudiera ayudarlo.**

**Conner se levantó de la roca entonces quitándose la camiseta para mostrar el tatuaje de un enorme Phoenix en el centro de su pecho que los miraba con el pico abierto en dos y la mirada azul como el cielo que movía sus alas casi de manera inexistente.**

**-Este fue el resultado.-dijo Conner.-...Xytar apareció antes de poder saber que pasaba, acompañado de Goldar y, para resumir, la bestia me mató así que Phoenix no tuvo más opciones que hacerse parte de mi para salvarme y, a la vez, convertirme en el propietario de su destino de destruir a Xytar.**

La imagen se detuvo entonces, con Cruger colocado delante de ella espero a ver las reacciones que, como sospechaban, eran de sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de Goldar.

-Xytar y Phoenix provienen de Inferno, el lado oscuro del subsuelo. Phoenix es el cuidador del poder y Xytar un demonio de nivel medio que quiere absorberlo para dominar el universo.-contó Cruger.

-Pero...-pregunto Billy.-...¿y Goldar? ¿Como es posible que esté ahí?

-Inferno acoje a todos los monstruos.-dijo Sky.-...igual que Conner llamó en su ayuda a Jake y Mike para combatir a Xytar, el demonio buscó aliados y quien mejor que nuestros enemigos para llevar a cabo el trabajo que aquellos a quienes destruisteis.

-¿Entonces todos están ahí?-pregunto Jason.-...Rita, Zedd...

-Todos.-dijo Cuger.-...por eso es por lo que ellos querían que esto llegara hasta aqui, para que en caso de que ellos no acabaran el trabajo...

-Nosotros lo hiciéramos.-dijo Tommy.

Cruger asintió y volvió a poner la grabación esta vez mostrando la mejor versión de Mike como técnico mientras preparaba una de sus maquinas.

**-Conner me ha pedido que haga algo para que podais ver nuestras batallas así que supuse que podría arreglar los morphers de manera que al transformarnos tuviéramos la oportunidad de mostraros que había pasado.-dijo caminando hacia su taller.-...pero antes de eso, quiero que veáis mi santuario.**

**Mike sonrió orgulloso cuando activo la clave de su taller y las puertas se abrieron en lo que era antiguo centro de mando de los Dino Rangers convertido ahora en un enorme lugar donde los Zords creados y los prototipos, junto con planos y demás cosas se repartían por toda la zona.**

**-Mi trabajo es divertido, ¿sabéis?-dijo a la camara.-...me gusta intentar hacer algo nuevo, crear zords y miles de posibilidades para vosotros y para nosotros, aunque claro sería más divertido para mi con mi equipo aquí pero no me quejo, por lo menos se que esta vez estaréis a salvo.**

Ji tuvo que sonreír ante aquello, Mike había aprendido a cuidar de los suyos en su tiempo como Samurai y había intentado devolverles a los zords la vida que les habían quitado tiempo atrás solo para ver las sonrisas en las caras de sus amigos.

**-Voy a contaros algo, durante mi estancia aquí al principio Ninjor y yo conseguimos algo que muchos no habían podido.-dijo Mike mostrando sus manos.-...pedimos a los Eltarianos, la gente que viene de Eltar, la casa de Zordon, que me entregaran algo de poder para crear a los zords y, después de contarles los motivos de la petición y exponer toda nuestra historia este fue el resultado.**

**Mike se acercó hasta su zord oso renovado y sonrió cuando pasó una mano con fuertes dibujos tribales de color azul por encima de él haciendo que el oso se levantara y comenzara a saltar alrededor de su mano como si no hubiera sido destruido.**

**-Ahora puedo restaurarlos y renovar los destruidos.-murmuro acariciando la cabeza de su oso.-...ahora podré cumplir la promesa que me hice el día que los destruyeron y podré veros sonreír de nuevo.**

Jayden apartó la mirada mirando al suelo, siempre había sospechado la razón por la que Mike había decidido estudiar mecánica pero ahora que lo sabía de verdad no podía quitarse la sensación de responsabilidad de su cabeza.

_Si hubiera sido más fuerte cuando perdimos los zords quizá no hubiera estudiado eso y ahora estaría aquí..._

Miro a su alrededor, Kevin negaba con su cabeza mientras Mia lloraba sosteniendo a Emily que se encontraba mirando la pantalla completamente fuera de si, como si aquello no fuera con ella.

-Idiota...-escucho murmurar a Antonio.

Jayden suspiro, intentando ser fuerte de nuevo, como antes de conocer a todos, él era el líder y como tal debía ser valiente y afrontar las cosas como eran pero a pesar de eso sintió sus mejillas húmedas y la sensación de que todo era demasiado para él creciendo en su interior.

-Jayden...-susurro Troy.

-Estoy bien...-dijo Jayden.

**-Se lo que estoy haciendo y se que debo hacer.-dijo Mike en tono firme.-...no bajare los brazos ni me rendiré hasta dejar todo preparado, voy a restaurar los zords y a mejorar los que no estén destruidos, solo confiad en mi, ¿vale?**

**Levantó el pulgar de su mano en forma de victoria antes de que la cámara se fundiera a negro y mostrara tras ella la señal de Jake en otra zona de la base peleando consigo mismo e intentando mejorar sus movimientos.**

**Su mirada giro para hacia donde la camara lo enfocaba y sonrió acercándose a ella para acariciarla y colocarla bien del todo.**

**-Supongo que me estan viendo, ¿Verdad?-pregunto a la cámara -...bueno, es difícil explicar porque estoy aquí aparte de porque Ninjor me vio como una versión más joven de Conner ya como Ranger Rojo.**

**Durante unos minutos se quedo en silencio mirando al suelo y luego hacia el techo levantándose lentamente del suelo con la cámara siguiendo delante de él.**

**-La verdad es que no se que hago aquí -admitió en un susurro.-...no soy un gran Ranger llamado a ser leyenda ni un técnico que pueda arreglar zords...a veces ni siquiera se porque soy el Ranger Negro.**

Troy podía captar su mirada triste aunque Jake no miraba mucho a la cámara y lo odiaba, aunque al principio tenía sus dudas, le había mostrado ser alguien capaz de proteger a sus amigos y de velar por la humanidad de una manera que muchos otros no podían y él ni siquiera lo sabía.

**-No se que va a pasar.-dijo mirado a la cámara -...pero quiero que esteis tranquilos, miréis cada batalla y analicéis cada fallo en busca de una manera de mejorar y en caso de que no salga de esta...espero que vosotros si lo consigáis.**

Noah suspiro, Jake había sido amigo suyo antes que Ranger y escuchar la posibilidad de perderlo lo asustaba y lo enfadaba a partes iguales, porque Jake no era una persona que se pudiera perder observó a Gia sentada en la silla con la mirada fija en los movimientos del joven murmurando cosas que él no entendía pero que por los pequeños golpes que daba al mango del sillón debía suponer que no eran buenas.

**-Y si sale bien...-dijo sonriendo de nuevo a la cámara.-...¡habréis hecho un enorme viaje en el tiempo!**

Emma rió a pesar de sus lágrimas mirando la alegría por un segundo en Jake, que caminaba con la cámara delante de él donde Conner y Mike estaban reunidos charlando sobre planes, zords y sus vidas en general.

**-Ya tardabas.-dijo Mike.**

**-Anda trae.-dijo Conner cogiendo la cámara.-...parece que ha llegado sano y salvo.**

**-Eh, se como tratar estas cosas.-dijo Jake**

La cámara hizo un ruido raro, como si se estuviera quejando de algo mientras Conner la colocaba sobre la mesa y se colocaba delante de ella sonriendo y acariciándola.

**-¿Estas bien, Circuit?-pregunto Conner.**

**-Si...creo...-dijo Circuit.**

La imagen se detuvo llevando esta vez a Sky al centro mirando esta vez a Eric Myers, el Ranger Cuántico que se levantó sorprendido de que el búho estuviera con Conner, Mike y Jake y no con los Rangers del Tiempo.

-Eric...-susurro Taylor a su lado.

-¿Porque esta Circuit allí?-pregunto Eric.-...es Wes, ¿no? Por eso no esta aquí...

Sky asintió lentamente, había admirado a muchos Rangers con el paso del tiempo el mejor de ellos para él su padre pero tenía que admitir que siempre que tenía en mente una leyenda ese era Wes Collins, el Ranger Rojo del Tiempo.

-Circuit viajó en el Tiempo por ordenes de sus superiores.-contó Sky.-...habló con Wes y Wes decidió ayudar yendo hacia donde estaban Conner, Mike y Jake.

-¿Y porque no me dijo nada?-pregunto Eric.

Sky vio a Taylor apretar la mano del Ranger que seguía enfadado inquieto en su silla esperando explicaciones de quien no las tendría.

_Nunca las tendrá..._

Cerró los ojos y suspiro durante un segundo hasta sentir la fuerza de Syd a su lado acariciando su brazo mientras encontraba el valor para hablar.

-Wes pensó que sería peligroso.-dijo Sky.

Con una simple frase Sky vio literalmente parte del mundo de Eric caerse a sus pies mientras se calmaba en su silla y se dejaba abrazar por Taylor, la única que probablemente supiera lo unidos que estaban los dos Rangers.

Sky miro sus manos entonces, deseando poder estar allí con ellos y decirle a Wes todo lo que pasaría si no iba con él a un lugar seguro, el futuro que presentaban las personas que dejaba bien protegidas con ellos.

-Sky...-susurro Syd.

Bufó guardando sus lágrimas y besando la mano de su esposa mientras levantaba su mirada a Eric y clavandole la verdad en sus ojos antes de poder hablar.

-Wes es el último Ranger del equipo del Hell Ranger.-dijo Sky.-...el Time Force Ranger Rojo.

_...y un Ranger que como con mi padre, espero parecerme algún día..._

. . . . . . .

En el momento en que Jen había visto a Alex entrar por la puerta sabía que algo no estaba bien, él jamás le había sabido esconder nada y aunque no tenían sentimientos de amor por el otro se conocían desde hacia mucho tiempo y eran capaces de leerse como si fueran libros abiertos, por eso cuando no la saludo como siempre supo que algo pasaba.

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunto sin rodeos.

Alex la miro entonces, era como un niño al que acababan de atraparlo en una travesura y no quería contar nada pero Jen podía detectar rasgos de preocupación incluso de tristeza en la mirada que le lanzó y en aquel momento ella supo exactamente de que se trataba.

El único tema del que él no querría hablarle...

La única verdad que ella nunca podría aceptar...

-Wes...-respiró Jen.

El Capitán Logan y Alex se miraron sentándose frente a Katie, Lucas y Trip, detrás de ellos, Nadira y Ransik esperaban igual de impacientes que ellos y con el mismo mal sentimiento que llevaban arrastrando desde días atrás.

-Tranquila Jen.-dijo Logan.-...hay problemas en el pasado, los Rangers han sido llamados por la aparición de antiguos enemigos entre ellos Frax y debeis ir a donde los demás Rangers están reunidos.

-¿Los demás Rangers?-pregunto Katie.-...¿de cuantos enemigos hablamos?

-De todos los enemigos desde los Rangers Originales hasta los Samurai, salvando solo a los S.P.D cuyo año es el 2029, futuro para ellos y al enemigo de los Megaforce Rangers, los nuevos Rangers que no ha querido participar en la rebelión de Xytar.

-Entiendo.-dijo Trip.-...¿cuando nos vamos?

-Ahora mismo.-anunció Alex.-...la nave esta preparada.

-Y nosotros.-dijo Lucas.-...tiempo de volver a la acción.

Por una parte y a pesar de los problemas ninguno de ellos podía decir que estaba triste de volver ya que era la única manera de reencontrarse con Wes y Eric y el equipo volvía a estar verdaderamente unido una vez más.

-Esta bien.-dijo Logan.-...marchaos ya...

-Un momento.-dijo Jen.-...¿hay algo que no me estáis contado?

Logan y Alex intercambiaron una rápida mirada, sabían que ella era demasiado lista para no darse cuenta de la tristeza de Alex y la apatía del Capitán pero no imaginaban que fuera a ser tan rápida, esperaban que pudieran salir de allí sin tener que usar la mentira como arma.

-Bueno, Jen estamos preocupados.-dijo Logan.

-El enemigo ahora viene de Inferno y con mucha ayuda.-dijo Alex.-...solo estamos preocupados por vosotros.

Jen no pareció muy convencida pero los dejó seguir con lo que estuvieran pensando asintiendo como si lo entendiera y dándole una señal a su equipo para que la siguiera a la maquina del tiempo que la llevaría, con suerte, de nuevo hasta Wes.

Ransik observó a Alex y Logan cuando el equipo se fue y espero pacientemente junto a su hija a que la puerta se cerrara antes de detener con la mirada a los dos altos cargos.

-Ahora si, ¿que estáis escondiendo?-pregunto Ransik.

_**Nave del Tiempo 4359, lista para el despegue al año 2029 en 3,2,1...**_

-Wes no esta donde ellos van.-dijo Alex lentamente.-...esta peleando directamente contra el mal que nos amenaza.

Nadira puso las manos en su boca para reprimir un grito de sorpresa mientras Ransik apretaba los puños, casi sintiendo las palabras que estaban por llegar.

-No va a sobrevivir.-dijo Logan.-...no van a verse de nuevo, nunca más.

Y de repente el futuro, ya no parecía tan brillante como horas atrás.

. . . . . . . .

**Año 2013, Hogar de Ninjor**

Wes aterrizó en la playa mirando a su alrededor en busca de Circuit y los Rangers que se encargarían de la nueva amenaza que asolaba el mundo.

Suspiro mirando a su alrededor, Circuit le había contado que la nueva amenaza no era solo un monstruo, era un demonio que había conseguido sacar de Inferno a los antiguos enemigos de los Rangers, incluido Frax.

_Y solo eso a sido suficiente para sacarme de mi retiro..._

En un primer momento se había planteado negarse a la misión, él ya no estaba para enfrentarse a males destructores y conocía nuevas generaciones que seguramente podrían hacer un mejor trabajo que él.

_Como Ethan y su equipo de Dino Rangers..._

Pero todo había cambiado cuando su viejo amigo le había contado los peligros de Xytar, el grupo que había formado y lo que pasaría si conseguía el poder de Phoenix, que ahora estaba en manos de Conner Mckight, el Dino Ranger Rojo. Circuit tenía miedo de que Conner, Mike y Jake no estuvieran lo suficientemente formados para enfrentar a Xytar y sus enemigos y pensaba que quizá necesitaran una mano veterana para el trabajo.

-¡Wes! ¡Wes!

Hablando de su amigo, Wes observó a Circuit volar hacia el más rápido de lo normal hasta posarse en su brazo recibiendo un cariñoso abrazo del Ranger Rojo.

-¡Circuit! ¿Como estas amigo?

-Bien.-dijo él.-...pero tienes que darte prisa, Conner va a luchar contra Xytar.

Wes miro al búho antes de fijarse delante de él donde las explosiones se repartían mientras se escuchaban forcejeos y una verdadera batalla se estaba desarrollando.

-Tenemos que movernos.-dijo Wes.

-Si, ten cuidado.-dijo Circuit.

Wes corrió hacia lo alto de una pequeña montaña observando entonces a Conner en su forma civil peleando a un monstruo con forma de dinosaurio, a una bestia cubierta de oro y a otro monstruo mientras no muy lejos se encontraban cinco sombras cada una con un color distinto de Rojo a Rosa y un tipo en medio, un demonio que solo por su presencia Wes podía decir que era Xytar.

-Vale...-suspiro Wes.-...iremos a echarles una mano.

Acarició su morpher levemente recordando todas las cosas por las que luchaba, su futuro, el de su amigos, por Jen, por la gente que vivía en su tiempo, su familia.

-¡Estas muerto Hell Ranger!-escucho de la bestia.

-Sigue soñando, Goldar.-dijo Conner.

Vio como le asestaba una patada a Goldar y lo lanzaba a volar mientras Mesogog lo empujaba a él agarrándolo con su lengua para retenerlo en el aire sin que pudiera escaparse.

-Eres mio...-susurro Mesogog.

-Mi señal...-murmuro Wes.

Miro levemente a Circuit antes de salir corriendo hacia la zona atrayendo la mirada de todos los que estaban allí mientras él se acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo, la razón por la que estaba en aquel lugar para luchar, esta vez, solo.

-¡Time For! ¡Time Force!-grito.

Saltó cambiando de forma a su traje de Ranger Rojo del Tiempo y golpeando a Mesogog forzándolo a soltar a Conner que cayó al suelo con un duro golpe mientras Wes se reagrupaba con el muchacho y se aseguraba que estaba bien.

-Eh, ¿estas bien?-pregunto.

-Si...-murmuro Conner.-...¿eres Wes?

-El mismo.-dijo chocando su mano con la del joven.

Agarró a Conner del brazo colocándose a una distancia de sus enemigos cuando escucharon una bocina obligandolos a girarse para ver a Mike y Jake con una enorme furgoneta y haciéndoles gestos para que los siguieran.

-Hora de irse.-dijo Conner.

-Vale.-dijo Wes.-¡V-1! ¡En linea!

En las manos de Wes apareció una enorme arma que comenzó a disparar contra los monstruos dándoles tiempo a saltar a la furgoneta para salir de allí lo antes posible en busca de algún lugar donde pudieran estar.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Jake.

Wes volvió a su estado civil con una pequeña sonrisa saludando a Jake, luego a Mike y finalmente mirando a Conner que estaba reposando en un lado de la furgoneta.

-Soy Wes Collins, Ranger Rojo del Tiempo.-dijo Wes.

-Vaya...-murmuro Jake.-...Megaforce Negro.

-Mike, Samurai Verde.-dijo el chico que estaba conduciendo.-...Conner, ¿Estas bien?

-Sobrevivire.-murmuro Conner.-...yo soy Conner, Dino...

-Dino Ranger Rojo, lo se.-dijo Wes.-...Circuit me contó sobre ti y por eso he venido.

-¿Circuit?-pregunto Mike.

De repente un pájaro se pego a su cristal mirándolos mientras volaba a la misma altura que ellos conducía.

-Baja la ventana, es él.-dijo Wes.

Mike lo hizo y el pequeño búho fue a parar de nuevo a las manos de Wes, cansado por el esfuerzo y algo asustado, miro a su alrededor a los Rangers antes de por fin dejarse descansar cerrando los ojos.

-¿Los robots duermen?-pregunto Jake.

-Este si, viene del futuro.-dijo Wes mirando hacia el suelo.-...lo único que viene del futuro...

Conner puso una mano sobre su brazo, como si entendiera a que se refería y Wes asintió dejando que la nostalgia pasara a través de él con la esperanza de que sus sentimientos no afectaran a su trabajo.

-Por cierto, ¿donde vamos?-pregunto Mike.

-A Reffside.-dijo Conner.-...vamos a la base de los Dino Rangers, allí estaremos a salvo.

Mike asintió acelerando hacia el horizonte donde una ciudad podía verse a lo lejos y desde ahí seguramente conseguiría las indicaciones para llegar a Reffside lo antes posible si no se encontraban con muchos obstáculos.

-Entonces, siguiente parada, Reffside.-anunció al equipo.

El camino hacia la historia estaba a punto de empezar y ellos serían los encargados de escribirla con sus manos.


End file.
